Freaks
by CyberGold
Summary: The gang is sentenced to community service and gets powers after a weird thunderstorm. It's bad enough Tori has a huge crush on Jade, now she has to deal with a power she can't control. Then there are the people who want to kill them and a person from the future who is helping them out. A sci fi Jori love story with fight scenes. Based on Misfits.
1. Prologue: Redo

**A/N:** So I am revising some my stories, and this was the second one I revised. I changed the rating as you can see. I don't think I am confidant in my femslash writing abilities so I am going to get rid of it for this story. I hope you guys like the revised version of this.

**Rated T:** Drug usage, cursing, fighting, betrayal, hurt, and other adult content.

**Summary: **The gang is sentenced to community service. When a strange thunder storm gives them supernatural powers their world gets turned upside down. Will Tori tell Jade how she feels? Who is this mysterious chick helping them at every turn? Who will use their powers for evil? Jori story. Cobbie. Mentions of Bade.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. I also do not own Misfits.

* * *

**Prologue: Back To Life**

* * *

It was a glorious Thanksgiving night. People were hurrying about trying to get home or to the closet market to pick up some last minute supplies or forgotten items. Tori was among that crowd, she was in no hurry though, because she was just out buying flowers for her favorite person in the world. She had a smile plastered on her face that was foreign to the people around her, who were in a bad mood, because they were rushing to get where they wanted to be. _Let them look,_ she thought. She was alive, she was living out her dreams in her favorite city, Los Angeles, and she loved life. Her three-month anniversary with Jade was coming up and so far her semester at LACC was going great.

Tori danced and twirled her way through the streets, her troubled thoughts bury deep inside of her, as she thought about all the things she was thankful for. Her mind filled with all the food she was going to be eating and stealing quick kisses from Jade. Tori got to the apartment complex just in time, she took the elevator up to Jade's floor. Apartment 3D, she smiled at the sign that simply read, "Go Away." Tori drew the key from her back pocket and twisted the door handle. It took a little while but the door clicked open. Jade needed to fix that damn lock. The first thing that captivated Tori was the sound of music, Jade had a habit of singing loudly while she played video games.

"I try to discover. A little something, to make me sweeter. Oh baby refrain, from breaking my heart." Jade sang in her gorgeous voice, that was as smooth as velvet, and as rich as caramel. She could be famous rockstar and perform on a real stage for admiring fans. But no, she preferred studying literature at LCCC to eventually become an author. Jade was also desperately searching for a part-time job, sure her father paid for the condo and all the bills, but the Goth wanted to be able to have her own money. " I'm so in love with you. I'll be forever blue. That you gimme no reason. Why you make-a-me work so hard," Tori giggled, but Jade couldn't hear her even if she tried. With the music blaring, the shooting from the video game, and Jade singing; Tori's laughs went unheard. Tori took of her jacket, she placed it on the chair in the kitchen, and with the flowers in hand she crept towards the living room. "That you gimme no, That you gimme no, That you gimme no, That you gimmie no,"

"Soul, I hear you calling! Oh baby please give a little respect to me!" Tori chimed in, her voice just as wonderful as her girlfriends. Jade turned around still sitting on the couch, pausing the flame, and lowering the radio volume. She stared at her beautiful girlfriend, but noticed immediately that she had something behind her back..

"My, my, my what do we have here?" Jade commented, her eyes fixated on Tori's lips. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she still wasn't dressed to head to Tori's parents house.

"What we have is your awesome girlfriend here to shower you with gifts," she answered honestly.

"Is it the gift of sleep?" Jade jokingly asked. That's when Tori noticed the tired rings around her eyes.

"You've been having nightmares?" Now, Tori was interested.

Jade turned off the game and radio completely, "I've been having this weird feeling." Jade got up to properly give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Tori practically melted in the kiss, almost dropping the flowers.

"Oh," Tori panted, "These are for you."

"Orchids? Hm, aren't you the perfect girlfriend."

Before Tori could respond Jade pulled her in for a deeper kiss, it quickly turns heated when Jade bit into Tori's bottom lip, and at the same time Tori let out a moan that was practically pleading for Jade to not stop; which caused the Goth to drop the flowers on the floor

"Jade you," Tori says between melting, hurried kisses, "Flowers, mmf, floor."

Jade doesn't stop the kissing, she wants to lay on the couch or even her bed to continue to kiss Tori. They stand in the middle of the hallway and kiss passionately, and Tori doesn't want it to stop.

They aren't sure who pulls away first, probably to let air into their lungs since their kisses were smoldering, and could probably burn the apartment down if it continued.

Tori takes a deep breath. "I can tell when something is wrong Jade, don't make me tickle it out of you, "Tori says with a soft giggle."

Jade swallows and lets out a fake laugh, "I've just been having this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Tori's eyes widened. "Like something bad is going to happen, and you can't figure out why?"

"Yeah, let me guess, you feel it too?"

Tori nodded. "I have been trying to ignore it, thinking it's all in my head," Tori was overwhelmed by a sense of disappointment. She should of mentioned it to Jade earlier, she hated seeing her girlfriend look worried, and fret. "Things have been good this last month, no drama, no epic fights, and just peace."

"True, but if that's the case why do we feel this way?"

"I have no idea," Tori admitted. "I don't think we should dwell on it though, its Thanksgiving, we are about to spend it with our family, and friends."

"Okay." That was all she needed to say, Jade wanted everything to be perfect so she was just going to suck up all the negativity she was feeling, and enjoy the time with her girlfriend. The two of them stood there in silence, and said nothing for a few moments. The silence didn't bother them though. They had always been more than just an ordinary couple. They were soul mates. Jade picked up the flowers and went to put them in water; Tori went to the bathroom to freshen up. After about an hour, Tori broke the silence.

'Maybe we should head to my parents early?" She could tell that Jade didn't even need to think about it. Jade needed to relax and enjoy a nice dinner, and be home early to sleep. She nodded, and Tori smiled. "Great," she said. "I'll grab your jacket."

They were going to have a pleasant evening at her mother's house for Thanksgiving. Followed by kissing, and cuddling before bed.

* * *

Tori and Jade sat in the back of Trina's car as she drove them to Cat. She messaged them asking for a plate of Holly Vega's famous macaroni and cheese.

"Jesus, would you two stop sucking face in _my_ car?" Trina whined.

"Oh, bite me Trina." Jade snapped back.

"I wouldn't West, even if you paid me!"

"Girls stop fighting, please?" Tori whispered, still wrapped in Jade's arms. Tori loved being touched, and Jade touched her just right.

"Yeah Trina, don't make me get cold." Jade smirked.

"Oh try me ice bitch, I will squeeze you until you popped."

"I would love to see you fucking try!" Jade shrieked, trying to climb into the passenger seat.

"What the fuck!" Tori cried, holding her hands over her face. She reached close to Trina and had one finger by her ear. Jade sat back down and Trina got quiet. Tori was able to control her power with Jade, anybody else she touched well, it wouldn't end good. Trina knew any skin to skin contact with Tori could cost her power and, life if she held on longer than expected.

"Yeah exactly, both of you play nice." Tori muttered, she sat back in the seat and the ride was silent until they got closer to Cat's house.

"So how was your thanksgiving?" Trina asked sarcastically, "I didn't even see you guys, mom and dad thought you fell asleep on us."

Tori and Jade looked at each other smiling, Tori's was red in the face.

They knocked on Cat's door but she didn't answer. Jade called her and heard chime of her phone. Peeking in the window she saw a glimpse of the back of Cat's head, sitting on her couch.

She banged on the window. "Cat, answer the damn door!" But Cat didn't move she just sat there. Jade felt something wasn't right, Cat got scared easily, the bang would of definitely jolted her.

"Tori, something doesn't feel right." Jade frantically dug in her back pocket. She pulled out her phone to read Cat's message.

_Bring me a plate thanks_

Reading out loud it did not sound like Cat. She would normally address the person's name, in Jade's case it would be Jadey with an endless amount of E's and Y's. Also smiley and balloon emojis should of been present, but they weren't. Whoever sent the text wasn't Cat. They tried to kick open the door but, Jade stopped them when she remembered the alarm system. They couldn't have the cops coming and, not know what was going on.

Trina got on her knees and stretched her arm under the front door. She hated her power of elasticity at first, but over the course of time that she had it, she realized how handy it was. Being able to stretch into any shape definitely had their advantages, like now for example.

"Do you know the code?" She asked, looking at Jade.

"No, you might have to go inside and check the fridge." She replied.

Trina nodded her head and stretched her way under the door. The whole thing took less than a minute, Trina was getting comfortable with her power. Tori and Jade waited anxiously for Trina to unlock the door. Jade messaged Beck quickly.

_Cat's in trouble, get to her house quick. Bring Andre &amp; Robbie._

Trina finally unlocked the door, tears were already flowing, Jade ran in to Cat, and Tori followed behind her setting the plate down on the counter. The three of them stood in front of Cat, crying. Tori touched her hand, if she was still alive Cat would be gasping for air, her face will drain of color. Tori's touch if held long enough would kill Cat, but this shows that she is already dead. There is no life for Tori to drain.

"Concentrate," Trina said, between sobs. "Maybe you know, her power is growing too."

In that exact moment Beck teleported in with Andre and a very worried Robbie. Jade looked at him and rolled his eyes, he always muttered whoosh when he teleported somewhere, he just _had_ to be dramatic. Robbie rushed to Cat's side and his eyes filled with tears.

"Who did this?" Andre asked, with his head down.

"Yeah, who would want to do this to Cat?" Beck added.

On the table was an empty bottle of sleeping pills, taped outside of it was a note.

_Freaks,_

_Your precious Cat definitely put up a fight. But at the end all I had to do was whisper in her ear. You motherfuckers killed my friend, so I took one of yours. I hope you enjoy the power Tori, every time you use it, think of Cat. Her blood is on your hands._

_Ryder._

* * *

Nobody wanted to disturb her body so they all teleported to Mangrove forest. As much as it pained them, they had to bury the body. The authorities would rule Cat's death a suicide and that wasn't the case. Ryder had the power of mind control, with a whisper in your ear he would get you to do things you couldn't imagine. He made Cat drink the bottle of sleeping pills, in retaliation for killing his friend, and Tori's ex Steven Carson. Tori wasn't killer but Steven gave her no choice, when he attacked the only thing she could do was drain him. She got his power of wall-crawling but couldn't control it, she could barely control her main power, and the only person she could touch without killing them was Jade.

"This isn't right." Robbie sobbed, looking at the white sheet that was wrapped around Cat.

Beck, Robbie, and Jade were digging. Tori was standing against a tree in shock. Trina was at the entrance, keeping a look out, and Andre was trying to piece together what was going on.

Jade tossed the shovel and climbed out to comfort Tori.

"You okay?"

"No, this is all my fault." Tori choked. "I killed Steven."

"This is not your fault Tor, we should have went after Ryder as soon as he got away." Beck yelled from the hole.

Sometime later, the digging was complete. The boys carefully placed Cat's body in the hole. After filling it back up they just stared in silence.

"I think this is it." Jade said dryly.

"What is?" Andre asked.

"Where I go back in time." Jade replied.

"No Jade, I won't have you go-" Tori started, before she was interrupted by Robbie.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The person in the hoodie, was me. I went back and time to save Tori because apparently Steven kills her during the fight, maybe I can save Cat too." Jade answered. The gang stood in shock, they couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Yeah, _that_ Jade dies." Tori said angrily. "I already lost you once, I can't do it again."

"Look Jade, If you are going to go back in time then, you have to do it right." Robbie said, wiping the tears from his eyes with his dirt filled hands. "Obviously the first time you went back something went wrong. You died and Tori lived but, Cat died in the long run. If you do it, then do it right. But be careful because if you change history then something else might happen."

"Wait, wait, you?! All this fucking time it was you?!" Andre shouted in disbelief.

Trina came rushing towards them after hearing the commotion, "What's going on?"

"Guess who was the person helping us during the summer!" Andre yelled, pointing at Jade.

"You?!" Trina was beyond shocked, "It was you?! And you knew Tori?! What the fuck?"

"I couldn't say anything," Tori cried, "I didn't want to change things, even more."

"There is no point of arguing," Jade finally said, "I am going back in time and I will save Tori, Cat, and everybody again."

The gang weren't thrilled about the revelation but at the same time weren't going to argue any further.

"Okay, all that sounds good, but where are you going to get a time traveling power?" Beck asked.

They all wondered in silent for a moment.

"Sinjin." They all said at the same time.

With all the powers he had stored for sale, the gang was pretty sure he had a time travel power for Jade.

* * *

**A/N:** So this was the prologue, next chapter is how the gang got their powers. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts please! Please follow, favorite, review :D Thank you!

Let me know if you hate the idea or love it and should continue :)


	2. Chapter 1 - The Storm

**Chapter 1 - The Storm**

* * *

104 days of summer, that's roughly 14 weeks and 6 days. 7 hours of community service to be done Monday - Saturday. Jade desperately tried to do the sums in her head. That was 42 hours a week, then you multiply that by 14, add the 6 remaining days and that equaled to a big pile of bullshit. Jade slammed the door to her locker shut, she looked hideous in the orange jumpsuit. She desperately tried to do the math in her head, but no matter what she did, it ended up being just bullshit. Jade attempted to think positive, it was either this or the youth detention center. Regardless of that, Jade was spending her summer doing meaningless tasks.

"I am a high school graduate", she muttered to herself, "I truly don't need this shit."

She didn't quite understand what the big deal was, Alyssa Vaughn's bruises would heal and the teeth she knocked out, could always be replaced.

She wasn't thrilled about having to change in the locker room. But since she arrived late she didn't see anybody anyway. Her sheet stated she had to be here by 7:55 am, but 8:15 suited her better, it was the first day anyway, what could she possibly miss?

All positivity went down the drain when, she saw who she will be doing community service with. Jade didn't mind Cat, or Andre, hell she could deal with Robbie. However, anything was better than spending any time with Trina or Beck. Even though a part of her loathed Tori, the other part was starting to warm up to her. Tori was there when Beck decided to leak the sex tape of him and Alyssa. After Jade pummeled Alyssa, she took her rage out on Beck as well. Jade got community service for the beating and Beck sported the orange jumpsuit for leaking the tape.

The six young offenders lined up against the freshmen hallway, the non-decorated lockers were out of place in Hollywood Arts. Tori's plan was to stay away from the wrath of Jade and stick close to everyone, except Beck. Since he leaked his sex tape he became an irritating, arrogant, conceited asshole. He developed a flippant attitude towards other people, including his best friend Andre. Tori felt that him leaking an intimate moment, without the consent of Alyssa was cruel and an invasion of privacy. Tori tried not to make eye contact when Jade walked by. However, she couldn't help herself and take peek of Jade's cleavage, the top of her orange jumpsuit was somewhat open.

Jade noticed Tori checking her out, she tried her best to, stop the seductive smirk from forming on her face, "Wipe the drool, Vega!" Jade teased.

Tori's eyes widened. "I wasn't look-"

Her words stopped when their probation officer walked in and, it was none other than Mr. Dickers.

"Well, well. Look at you turds," Mr. Dickers said, as he looked down at his clip board. He was wearing pink swim shorts, a multicolor Hawaiian t shirt and revolting pink sandals. He looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hi!" Cat sang out., waving frantically at him.

"Enough!" He ordered piercingly, and Cat lowered her head taking a step back.

"Okay, turds there are only three rules." He began to say. Trina's phone started to ring and she picked up, completely ignoring Mr. Dickers.

"Hey baby, what's up? Oh nothing, doing my community service," Trina was on the phone with Russ. After he graduated from college, he became a stage fighting coach for Sherwood High School at their drama department. They have been only dating for a month but, Trina and him were inseparable. The rest of the gang started to snicker at Trina still yapping away. Mr. Dickers was clearly aggravated, but wanted to get through the rules and, get to the work.

"Like I was saying, the three rules are," Mr. Dickers tried to continue, but was being overlapped by Trina's chat. "Aye!" he barked to her. "Queenie! I'm still speaking." Mr. Dickers yelled, pointing to himself.

"Hey babe, I have to go, P/O being a real ass." She hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were done." she acknowledged impatiently, raising her hands in a shrugging gesture.

"Here this sound? It means I'm talking!" He seethed to her. "Now! Back to the rul-"

"Do we get a break?" Andre interrupted, he was tapping his fingers along the locker.

"Yeah, we criminals have appetites." Jade added dryly.

"If everyone would shut the fuck up, I could get to that." Mr. Dickers yelled, the aggravation was written all over his face.

"Rule number one, no fighting." He said pointing to Jade. Beck started to laugh, but the rest of the gang remained quiet.

"Oh, well what's Rule number two? No trying to leak a two minute sex tape?" Jade snapped, glaring at Beck.

"Well, you never complained Jade." said Beck, with a cocky grin. He tried to playfully elbow Robbie for approval but, Robbie just inched further away from him.

"RULE number two!" He boomed. Mr. Dickers checked his watch. "You will arrive at 8 am on the dot, and leave at 4 pm. You will be given a 45 minute break, but you_ must _remain here at the high school!" He paused, looking at the gang lined up against the lockers. "If you do leave, then you will be written up, for every write up that is an extra day of community service. Is that understood?"

Some mumbled yes while others shook their head. Jade was clearly annoyed by Beck. Even though Cat, Andre, Trina and Robbie were separating them, she wanted to be miles away from Beck.

"Rule number three, never show up under the influence of drugs or alcohol." preached Mr. Dickers, he let out a sigh and, flipped to the next page in his clipboard. "Now for your first task,-

At that moment Randy Bronson walked in, Robbie let out a high pitch wail. Jade laughed at the horror on his face and Cat hid behind Andre. He was expelled from Hollywood Arts the year prior. He was no stranger to law breaking and community service. Everybody wondered what he did this time.

"Mr. Bronson, wonderful for you to join us," said Mr. Dickers with a fake smile. "You are late, congratulations on the first write up!" Mr. Dickers handed him a red ticket and Randy just growled. He took his place next to a very intimidated Beck. That caused a giant smile to appear on Jade's face.

"Now, back to the task, the graduation feast took place at The Asphalt Café and your job is to clean up the mess."

"But, that is going to take less than an hour, if eight of us do it." Robbie said.

Mr. Dickers stepped closer to him, "WELL, after that, everybody shall meet up at the library." He takes a look at his watch. "It's 8:35 now, so I say at around 11:30, now, get out!" shouted Mr. Dickers.

The eight juveniles all dragged their feet through the cafeteria outside. The Asphalt Cafe was an utter disaster. There were four big garbage dumpsters filled to the top, blue lunch trays scattered all over the place, decorations tangled with the everything, the smell of rotten meat in the hot sun, pizza crust on the floor, soda cans spread about and just filth at every turn. The gate leading into the tiny parking lot was locked shut. Jade let out a groan, she planned on making a break for it. She knew Mr. Dickers really wouldn't give a shit.

"Ew!" Trina shrieked, shaking like a bug crawled on her.

"Who are you telling."Andre said, he rubbed his stomach. "I think, I am going to be sick."

"This is yucky." Cat said, Beck smiled. He always thought Cat's innocence was adorable.

Jade grabbed a broom and knocked everything off of one of the tables. She threw tossed it to the side almost hitting Beck. Taking out her phone, she sat down to do absolute nothing.

Tori went up to her and yanked out the left ear bud. "You have to help out too." She said.

"Oh pipe down Vega, Ms. Talentless and Sir Pornolot can handle the garbage." Jade said with a grin.

"We are a small community-" Tori started.

"Of offenders" Beck added, causing Randy to snicker.

"So we have to perform this service together." She finished. Jade sucked her teeth, rolled her eyes and, went to help Cat. She was getting plastic gloves from Fetus' food truck, Cat began to pass them around to everybody.

"So what are you in for?" Randy asked Andre. He just stood staring in shock, this big huge brute had such a soft spoken voice. Cat handed them each plastic gloves and they put them on.

"I rather not say." replied a very anxious Andre, grabbing a garbage bag.

Robbie ran between them and rested his arm on Randy's shoulder, "Well fella, I'm not ashamed of what I did." He smiled, "I hacked into the school system to change my A minus to an A. It was community service or fail the class and possibly get expelled."

Randy grinned at Robbie, Andre scurried over to Tori and Trina. "I put a bunch of cherry bombs in Mr. Alexander's mailbox." said Randy, his demeanor didn't change which freaked Robbie out.

"What did you do?" Tori whispered to Andre.

"I heard you were doing drugs with Fat Biscuit." An eavesdropping Trina screamed, getting the attention of everybody else.

"Oh, drugs now? Bad, bad Mr. Harris." Beck mocked, shaking his head.

"Drugs?" asked Robbie sadly.

Andre threw the bag onto the floor in frustration, "I was caught with a little bit of E pills." He said.

"I like to take the Flintstones pills!" Cat chimed in smiling.

"Not vitamins baby doll, Ecstasy." Jade said to a very confused Cat.

"It wasn't mine, Hope planted it on me." Andre said with his head down, "She was pissed that I was working with Fat Biscuit instead of her father, so one day she came to the studio and planted drugs everywhere." His story was believable, Hope was a controlling and nasty.

Cat dropped her garbage bag, ran to Andre and hugged him tight. "It's okay Andre, the security guard at Bibble Mania planted some bibble on me!"Cat said, Andre looked down at her baffled before returning the hug.

Jade crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. "Oh, yeah Cat?" she inquired.

"Fine!" She huffed, letting her grip go of Andre. "I borrowed 3 bags from the store, I tried to hide them in my shirt."

Jade walked around the Cafe twirling her trash picker. "Well, we all know I was here for fighting, Cat stole candy, Robbie was being an extra nerd, Beck is a perverted asshole.-"

"I'm not a pervert!" Beck exclaimed, he tossed his trash picker and it broke Fetus' food truck window.

Jade snickered and continued around the cafe, "Big ol Randy wanted to blow up the guidance counselor, Andre was framed by his crazy ex and, finally we get to the Vega sisters." Jade stopped in front of Tori and Trina, the smile on her face was sinister.

Tori looked down, but Trina didn't care what the others thought of her.

"I was driving home drunk from a party and got pulled over by the cops. I was four times over the legal limit." She said while flipping through her phone.

"People could of died Trina!" Beck sarcastically shouted, he was gathering trays.

"That leaves you little one." Jade said eyeing Tori up and down.

Randy shook off Robbie and headed back inside the building, the look on his face told he had to use the bathroom.

"So why are you here?" asked Jade, arching an eyebrow.

"W-Well, I-I um." stuttered Tori.

Jade got closer to Tori, "Spit it out!"

"Let her be Jade, she doesn't have to tell." said Andre.

"Yeah, quit being a bitch Jade." Beck screamed.

"Hey! Don't call her bad names!" Cat shouted to Beck.

At that moment Mr. Dickers came outside, everybody was still arguing and didn't notice. He took out an air horn and blew it. Everybody got startled and gave him their undivided attention.

"This is not a group therapy session! Pick up the garbage and stop fighting or else everybody is getting written up." He finally stopped with the loud noise. He sat on top of the table Jade had just cleared and, was on his phone. "Hey where is the big guy?"

"He went to the restroom sir." Robbie answered.

It started to thunder, and Andre looked up at the sky. "What the hell?" he sighed. Cat and Tori looked up to, and saw the blue sky was rapidly filling with grey clouds.

"What the fuck is that?" Mr. Dickers asked, pointing to the broken glass on the floor. "I mean, you've been here less than an hour," he continued. "How'd you fuck up at cleaning trash?"

"Yeah _Beck_, how did you fuck up at cleaning trash?" Jade ironically asked Beck.

Before another shout match started, a huge chunk of ice the size of a small boulder fell from the sky, completely thrashing Fetus' food truck. They all jumped back, staring at the caved-in roof of the truck.

"What the fuck, I just bought the truck from Fetus!" gasped Mr. Dickers, pointing at it.

Beck laughed. "Damn dude!" Another ice boulder landed behind Tori, Trina and Andre, showering them in tiny hailstones. Cat screamed. "Okay, so I'm freaking the fuck out!" said Beck.

"What is that?!" trembled Trina, looking at the sky. Jade trailed her gaze. In amongst the grey clouds was one gigantic, pitch black cloud that didn't look natural, the gang just stared amazed and confused. Yet another hunk of ice fell, blasting in a dumpster next to Robbie.

"Okay turds let's get inside!" ordered Mr. Dickers. "Move your ass!" By now, tons of the ice chunks were falling from the sky, exploding on the concrete around them. Tables were being clobbered, Fetus' truck was completely destroyed and The Asphalt Café was now an icy, trash filled site. The gang ran back to the school, all of them screaming at the top of their lungs, except Jade who oddly was enjoying the chaos.

More ice chucks were falling, some coming close to them. They all huddled near the back doors leading into the cafeteria. Mr. Dickers was struggling with his keys. They all desperately tried to gather under the tiny porch, trying to protect themselves from the ice wailing down viciously.

"Come on!" shouted Andre to Mr. Dickers, who was having a hard time trying to find the right key.

"Why would you lock the Cafeteria?!" Beck yelled, shaking he took out a small tank top from his back pocket, he tied it around his head. He would do anything to protect his precious hair.

"I don't like this!" screamed Robbie. "What is happening?"

"I don't know!" Tori shouted, covering her head with her hands in a frantic effort to shield herself.

"Open the door!" it seemed they all roared at the same time.

"Come the fuck on!" Jade yelled, this time getting a bit nervous as more ice chunks fell faster.

"Please open the door!" Cat screeched.

"Open the damn door!" Beck howled.

"Don't speak to me like that!" shouted Mr. Dickers.

Then all of the sudden they were hurled in the air, flying almost. Waves of electricity surged through their bodies. They hit with ground with a loud thump. Jade opened her eyes quickly, she stared at the clear sky, trying to figure out what just happened, next to her was Tori. Cat landed on top of Robbie, Andre and Trina were next to each other and Beck was a few inches away from Jade. Tori kept her eyes closed and couldn't move. They were all struck by a massive amount of lightening, they should have been dead.

Cautiously Tori opened her eyes, she peeked around. A sigh of relief escaping her lips. She was alive and took a quick look at Jade, who was alive too. She slowly pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced around.

The gang all looked fine. Jade was sitting up looking at Tori, she smiled at Jade causing her to avert her attention elsewhere. Beck frantically took off the shirt and checked his hair, Trina got her phone out to make sure it wasn't cracked and Andre just rocked back and forth.

The storm was over, as quickly as it started. The sky was clearer than ever. The gang just sat there for a minute, surrounded by ice and garbage trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"I feel wonky." said Cat, sounding dazed and more confused than ever. She gently got off Robbie.

"Me too," Tori grumbled, putting a hand to her forehead to stop the fried sensation.

"Lightening would do that to you," said Jade with a smile. She thought the pain of being electrocuted was exciting, she enjoyed it.

"How are we still alive?," Robbie asked speaking slowly.

"If he hadn't been so idiotic," Beck said, directing his remark at Mr. Dickers, who had also been struck and was now also on the floor. "Who would lock our only exit!?"

Mr. Dickers jerked, and it looked like his face had distorted on one side. "Fucktard!"

Beck sucked his teeth. "Did he just call me a fucktard?!"

Andre snapped his fingers at Mr. Dickers. "Sir? You okay?"

"Are you turds okay?" Mr. Dickers finally asked, his right eye was twitching.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked Mr. Dickers, who twitched again, "You are acting weird."

"Okay turds, one hour break to recuperate" he said, he stood up but still shook his head violently.

The gang just wanted to go home. They didn't want to deal with this bullshit.

"That was officially the weirdest morning of my life," Tori muttered to herself as she sat down in a chair. One of the classrooms was unlocked so the gang took refuge there. Jade propped two chairs next to each other and laid down. Trina stood by the windowsill trying to get a better signal.

"Are you okay Jade?" asked Tori.

Jade's heart fluttered a bit when Tori asked, she even smiled a bit inside. She loved when Tori showed concern for her. It was more than Beck ever did in their two years of dating. "Why do you care Vega?" Jade snapped back.

The boys were all in the bathroom, Mr. Dickers waited outside for them, he was taking them first, then the girls. Cat was walking around in a circle, she figured that would keep her head from stop spinning.

Trina had a huge smile on her face, _I just want to go see Russ, and have him fuck me silly. _She thought.

Cat stopped shortly and gave Trina a disgusting look, she continued to walk in circles.

_Maybe if I was nice to Tori, she would notice me more._ Jade thought to herself.

Tori's face was buried in her hands. _Jade can't even look at me._

Cat stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Jade and Tori. "Um guys, what did you say?"

Jade, who had stayed silent, said, "I didn't say anything!"

Cat just shook her head confused, she didn't want to anger Jade so she just continued to walk around.

"It's been a while," said Tori hesitantly, "We she should go see if they are okay."

"Dickers is with them, they are pissing in the boy's bathroom Tori, they are fine." Jade replied dryly, she was still laying down.

"She's right Jade," Cat chimed in, Jade got up and shot her a death glare. "We should see if they are okay." She finished, her eyes down and her feet turned in.

_I just want to see Russ, is that so much to ask for?_ Trina thought as she walked by Cat.

"Um Trina, what did you say?" asked a very confused Cat.

Trina looked at Cat strangely, she didn't say anything at all, she was just thinking about Russ and nothing more.

"Cat, hun, you may want to get that head of your examined."

The three of them left the classroom, Cat stood rubbing her head, something weird was going on. Cat's heart started to beat extremely fast, she was hearing voices and she had no clue where they were coming from.


	3. Chapter 2 - Curiosity

**A/N:** Hey guys :3 Here is the next installment. Hope you enjoy it. I also hope everybody has a good Thursday. It's raining cats and dogs over here in New York, bleh. Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story.

**_Thank you! Invader Johnny, Day6, Jakarie, ScottyBgood, Sherizal, Lushcoltrane and SoraOblivion62 for the kind words :D_**

**_Also a BIG thank you to T0ran!_**

I appreciate all the support, suggestions and kind words :D. You guys make me feel awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Curiosity **

* * *

When the girls found the boys they, were standing around the hallway. Robbie was doing something on his phone, Andre was at his locker and, Beck was at the vending machine, buying a Wahoo Punch.

"What are you guys doing?" Trina asked, looking at her phone sighing in frustration. She had zero service and desperately wanted to see if Russ was okay.

"Waiting for Mr. Dickers," said Andre, he was back shoving a deck of cards into his pocket.

"Where the hell is he?" asked a very aggravated Jade.

"Beats me." said Robbie, he was now next to Cat, rubbing her arm trying to comfort her. "He looked like he was having a seizure."

"He was probably faking it," said Trina dismissively. "Did you see what he was wearing? He wants to get his beach on."

"It pains me to say this, but I actually agree with, _it._ " Jade sarcastically said, gesturing towards Trina.

"Aw, thank you, Jade." Trina said, she got closer to Jade and touched her arm.

"How many times do I have to say it?! _Never_ touch me!" yelled Jade, she yanked her arm back and walked to the vending machine. She went to buy a Wahoo punch, to her surprise she got two cans, instead of one.

"I don't think he was faking it," Tori said in agreement with Robbie. "Besides after that freak storm, the beach is most likely closed."

Jade found herself unconsciously making her way closer Tori. She had no idea what was coming over her.

"Tori?" This was the nicest way Jade had ever called for her, she froze and turned stiffly towards the Goth.

"Yes, Jade?" asked a very nervous Tori.

"Here," Jade said, she handed Tori the extra Wahoo punch. A smile quickly appeared on Tori's face, but it didn't take long for it to vanish. Tori realized she didn't have any money on her.

"I don't have any cash on m-" she started, only for Jade to cut her off.

"I don't want your money, Vega." Jade said, as she opened up her can. "Just, drink up and enjoy."

_Wow, she gave me her extra can of Wahoo Punch, Jade West? Nice to me? I love that she is warming up to me._ Tori thought, all of the sudden, her head felt like it was a tiki torch. The burning hurt so bad, her brain felt like it was on overload. She turned to see Cat, watching her.

"Tori, what did you say?" Cat asked, something was clearly bothering her.

Tori's splitting headache went away when Cat spoke, "Huh? Nothing Cat." she said, as she pressed the cold can to her forehead.

They all went to the library to see if Mr. Dickers would show up, Randy was still missing in action. The next hour was brutal for them. Trina tried to get signal on her phone, Andre and Robbie played cards, Jade was reading a book, Beck was taking endless amount of selfies, Tori spent the hour writing a song while, thinking about Jade. Cat was walking around the library, she was having dizzy spells and thought that may help. She would sporadically stop and stare at members of the gang, the look of absolute uncertainty painted her face.

Jade was sitting at one of the tables, drawing tiny scissors on the table. Her head started to burn out of nowhere, she rubbed it, thinking maybe she was daydreaming about Tori too much. It didn't go away until she looked to her right, Cat was coming towards her, she was staring hard. Jade shook her head and continued to draw on the table.

"You should tell her." Cat randomly said, she sat next to Jade and laid her head down on the table.

"What are you yapping about?" asked Jade, she still focused on her doodles.

"Tori." whispered Cat, Jade turned her head and the redhead started to wink.

"What about Tori?" Jade whispered harshly, she slammed the pen down.

"Well, I know you sort of maybe, have a tiny, little, incy wincy-" Cat was rambling, Jade interrupted her in frustration.

"Cat, you're killing me!" Jade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I think, you _may_ like Tori." Cat whispered, in Jade's ear.

"Well, _you_ my friend thought wrong." Jade mimicked, in Cat's voice.

"Then why is your face red?" Cat asked, pointing.

"It is not!" Jade spat back.

"Yeah, it is so!" Cat said, she continued to point at Jade's face, it was redder than her hair.

"Alight I can't take this shit, I'm starving." Jade got up and proceeded to march out of the library. Just as she got to the door, a loud crashing noise was heard.

"Oh great. Now what?" sighed Robbie. He set his cards down and looked Jade's way.

Jade paused at the door, the gang was just going to sit tight but, curiosity got the best of them. After a few more bashing sounds they, all left the library.

There wasn't any sign of life in the hall. When they reached the freshman hallway everybody just stopped in their tracks. All the lockers were smashed in, there were claw marks too, a dumpster from outside was thrown about, garbage and ice were all over the place.

"Now isn't that just charming," Jade said bitingly, folding her arms.

"Oh come on!" yelped Robbie. "Who did this?"

"If I had to guess, my answer is Randy," Trina said, finally putting her phone in her pocket. "He did seem a bit, off."

"If _I_ had to guess!" Beck came up behind Robbie, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "It was Dickers, he is a complete nut."

"Well, what about these claw marks?," asked Robbie seriously, he ran his fingers against the gashes in the locker.

"Are you sure those are claw marks?" asked Tori, she examined the slashes as well.

"Well, the lockers do looked clawed." Andre agreed with Robbie.

"Whoever did it, sure must be angry with us." Cat chimed in.

"Who would be angry with us?" asked Andre.

"Yeah. Who could be angry with us?," Jade asked mockingly, spinning in a pirouette. "We're just the best!" It was at that point that Mr. Dickers appeared.

He still looked off and, was twitching as he walked.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Jade.

"Hey! I did _not_ drag him in!" Cat said pouting.

"Have you seen this?" demanded Andre, gesturing at the wrecked lockers and garbage. "Someone _clearly_ has some anger issues."

"Damn it Randy!" Mr. Dickers shouted, banging his fist against one of the already smashed lockers. Dickers rolled his eyes and walked off before yanking the cigarette out of Beck's mouth. He went to the janitor's closet. Twenty minutes later he returned, he was twitching more than normal. His eyes were dilated. He brought back two janitor carts filled with cleaning products.

Mr. Dickers twitched some more before speaking, "Get cleaning, I'll find Randy." He left the group alone, again.

"Okay, so is anybody else hungry?" asked Robbie while grabbing a broom.

"He looks messed up." Trina said, handing Tori rubber gloves.

"He sure does." Andre said.

"Poor guy." said Tori. Jade was behind her waiting impatiently to grab something off the cart. Tori stepped to the side, to let Jade pass and they both ended up reaching for the same garbage bag. Once Tori touched the top of Jade's hand there was a spark. Tori felt a slight bolt of electricity from her fingers on Jade's hand.

"S-sorry," Tori stammered, "I um, didn't mean to shock you, are you okay?"

Jade looked at her perplexed, "I didn't feel it." said Jade, flashing her a friendly smirk.

"Oh." Tori giggled, blushing. She couldn't help but look at her cleavage again. Jade noticed but didn't say anything, she liked when Tori checked her out.

_I can't believe she smiled at me. I can't believe I checked her out again! No, no did she notice?_ Tori thought. She handed Cat a sponge and, she was staring at her, smiling wide.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Hehe, you like Jadey." Cat whispered and Tori looked at her confused.

* * *

The gang cleaned for a while before Trina kicked over the mop water.

"Dammit Randy," screamed Trina. "You know, _he_ almost killed Lane, he should be doing all this cleaning!"

She stormed off in the direction Mr. Dickers went, Andre laughed and Beck just shook his head.

"After the storm," said Cat suddenly. "Did any of you guys feel wonky?"

"My head felt on fire," said Tori, turning back to the pile of ice she was throwing in a garbage bag.

They continued cleaning, until Cat unexpectedly threw herself at Beck, knocking him into a pile of dirty ice. This type of behavior wasn't Cat, she would never harm anybody, ever. Jade shot Beck a death glare, blaming him for Cat's outburst.

"What the fuck Cat!?" he cried, as Cat stormed off crying.

"Cat!" Jade screamed.

"Cat, come back!" Robbie called out.

"What did you do?" Jade yelled, staring intensely at a shaken up Beck.

"Nothing!" Beck said, sounding sincerely puzzled. "My lord."

Cat and Trina were gone so, the five of them decided on another break, this time to eat. Mr. Dickers hadn't bothered to check on them, and they wouldn't care if he had anyway. Andre, Beck, Tori, Robbie and Jade all headed back to the cafeteria. The only thing they could find was bread and canned fruit. They all ate in silence, leaving some food for Trina and Cat. They all spread out in the cafeteria after eating. Jade sat at the table closest to the door, she pulled out her phone to go on the Slap, and was surprised of the lack of signal. Andre and Robbie continued their card game. Beck sat alone, his head against the wall and his eyes shut. Tori nervously went to sit at the table with Jade.

She didn't look up from her phone, "Really Vega? Out of all the tables?" Jade bitterly said.

"Um- I'm I'll go." Tori stammered.

"Wait." Jade called out, she reached out her hand and touched Tori's. Jade eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was gasping for air. Tori tried to yank her hand away, but couldn't. She just stood there, staring at the purple veins that started at Jade's hand and it quickly spread to her face. Tori jerked her hand again hard, just as Jades lips were turning blue. She regained consciousness, yet was mystified by the bewildered look on Tori's face. She had no clue what happened. Tori felt a boost of energy, and wondered if it came from Jade.

"Are you okay!?" asked Tori, she was freaked out and was trembling.

"Yeah Vega, just sit" Jade said. "I was just kidding." She whispered.

"But your face? Y-you looked like you were dying." Tori shuddered.

"What's wrong with my face Vega?" Jade angrily said.

"No-nothing, I just thought I saw you choking or something." said a confused Tori.

"What are you talking about?" Jade chuckled.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Trina screamed, holding her phone up in the air. "I can't get service ANYWHERE in this school." She wandered the empty hallways, she didn't care about being caught by Mr. Dickers.

She was walking by Blackbox Theater when, she heard a weird snarling noise. The noise sparked her curiosity and she inched closer to the door. She pressed her ear against it, she heard the noise again followed by the, sound of chairs being thrown around.

Trina hesitated as she opened the door and, was pissed when she saw the wrecked theater.

"Great!" she painfully sighed, "Who keeps trashing the high school?" All the chairs were thrown around, a DJ table was smashed in half, the walls were covered in claw marks and, all the stage equipment destroyed. She sighed as she glanced around, the culprit was still in here and man he was going to get an earful.

She followed a wheezing sound to the corner of the theater. It was Mr. Dickers, he was hunched and facing the wall.

"Dickers, are you okay?" she asked cautiously. He kept his eyes on the wall, but the wheezing grew loud and rapid.

She stepped closer and tapped his shoulder. His wheezing slowed down, he started to turn around. When Trina saw that his hands were now claws and his skin was a crimson red, she let out a loud scream. Mr. Dickers was still hunched like an animal and his eyes were yellow. His distorted face now had vicious jaws and a long black drooling tongue. Trina couldn't believe her eyes, Mr. Dickers was a monster. She backed slowly and ran out of there. As she scurried down the hallway she heard Mr. Dickers let out a loud growl.

Cat was sniffling while she walked slowly in the hallway. Her head was down and she was feeling very blue. Beck said something that was nasty but he lips weren't moving, she swore she heard it, she was looking right at him but his mouth was shut. Cat couldn't explain it and she didn't like being this confused.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Have to warn the others! Can't die in this hideous outfit!_ Cat heard, she looked up but saw no one. The voice didn't echo in the halls, it was like it came straight to Cat's brain, it freaked her out.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anybody there?" Nobody answered, but Cat recognized that voice, it was Trina. She picked up the pace as she searched the halls. Her voice grew louder in Cat's head.

_What happened to him? Oh no! Why? He's going to kill me._ The voices stopped once Cat reached the front of the janitors closet.

"Trina!" Cat screamed, looking around. Suddenly the doors opened and something pulled her in.

"Shhhh." whispered Trina. "It's out there!" The lights were off, neither them could see. Trina removed her hand from Cat's mouth.

"What's out there?" asked Cat, she tried her best to stay quiet. Then the wheezing was heard, followed by loud snarls.

"T-that noise, whatever trashed the freshman hallway, is out there and, it's Mr. Dickers." Trina said trembling.

Cat flicked on the light and saw the terror in Trina's face, her makeup was running due to the crying. Cat looked down and saw her foot prints from where she was standing to the light.

"Trina, you're standing in red paint." Cat said, she looked at the bottom of her pink keds, they were stained with the paint. Trina looked at it and something wasn't right. She didn't knock a paint can over, and the paint wasn't kept in the janitors closet. She bent down and touched it, whatever it was, smelled like salt and rust. When she examined it closer, all the color drained from her face.

"Cat, t-this isn't paint." Trina said, her hand was unsteady, her voice fell flat. "It's blood."

Trina turned around and saw Randy, poor Randy, mauled to death by Mr. Dickers. He was hidden between the shelf. Trina stepped back, almost slipping on the puddle of his blood. Cat saw what was left of Randy and was about to be sick.

_I smell them in the closet, haha, two turds in the closet._

"Trina, did you say something?" Cat apprehensively asked, but Trina was staring at Randy's body.

_Oh these turds, girl turds, closet, must destroy, good for nothing. Turds._The voice was getting closer.

Cat closed her eyes and looked down, she wanted the voices to be gone. Her thought process was shattered, Mr. Dickers began to slam against the janitors closet trying to break in.

"Take off your shoes! Trina frenetically ordered, stepping closer to Cat. She kicked off her sneakers and cleared the stuff from the passageway to the library.

"Why?" asked Cat, who wasted no time removing her keds. The slamming grew louder and more forceful.

"If he breaks in, we have to go through here," said a hysterical Trina, she gestured towards the passageway, "We have to find the others and can't leave a trail of bloo-" Mr. Dickers was able to bust in. The duo stared in horror. The grimace on his red face frightened Cat, she looked in his yellow eyes and saw nothing my a hunger. His thoughts were loud and clear to Cat.

_Blood, hehe, fresh blood. Time to destroy!_

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope that you guys liked the chapter :). Once again, any kind of feedback would be appreciated. I would love to know what you think of the story because, I want to make it as good as I possibly can! Also reviews are awesome! Thank you so much for those who followed, favorited and, if you haven't then you oughta get to it! :D You guys are amazing

Thursday's are my long days. After I work my 7 to 3 shift, I have two classes from 4pm until 7:30 pm :( but at least Scandal gives tonight! Anybody watch Scandal?

Anywho, don't forget to leave a review :3

Thank you!,

CyberGold (Kori)


	4. Chapter 3 - WTF

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it what everyone thought. Here is the next part. Please let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. I love any type of feedback, it inspires me to keep writing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - WTF**

* * *

Randy made some gurgling sounds and Mr. Dickers averted his attention to him. The second he left their line of sight, Cat and Trina raced up the secret passageway to the library. Cat looked back and saw Mr. Dickers toss Randy against a shelf like a rag doll.

They slammed the entrance shut and pushed a book shelf over it.

"We need to go back for Randy!" Cat cried.

"Cat, if he wasn't dead before he is now. We have to go okay." Trina said, her heart was hammering against her chest.

"You think everybody is still cleaning?" asked Cat, she was completely out of breath.

"Who knows, let's go." Trina said, she grabbed Cat's arm and ran out of the library.

* * *

"So Tori, gonna tell us just how you ended up here?" asked Beck. He was still sitting, his head against the wall.

She blushed for a bit before answering, "No."

"Oh come on Tori, It can't be that bad." Robbie rung in, he was on the sixth card game with Andre and, was losing. He put the cards down to rub the left side of his stomach, all of the sudden he had a sharp pain.

"She doesn't have to tell, it's none of our business." Andre countered.

"Maybe she got community service for being a mega prude." snickered Beck.

"Oh, shut your mouth Beck," Jade snapped. "Not every girl is a whore."

"Since when do you defend her?" He replied, while chuckling at Jade. "And besides, you would know about prudes, right Jade?" The situation was getting tense, Jade was about to explode but Tori beat her to the punch.

"My father wanted to teach me a lesson!" Tori finally yelled. Jade got up to console her but, she paused when Tori stepped back. Rolling her eyes, Jade sat back down, she didn't want to make whatever it was that she was feeling obvious. Nobody knew what Tori meant but, things at the Vega household were getting progressively when junior year started. Not that it was summer, things at home were even more stressed.

Everyone stayed quiet, except for Beck who was giggling. His attitude lately was just aggravating, the once serious actor offended everybody. Jade was about to tell Beck off when, Cat and Trina busted through the doors almost falling to the floor. "Mr. Dickers is going to kill us!" They both bawled.

Andre jumped to his feet, the gang stared at the quivering, pale Cat. They had no clue what she was talking about. Trina looked like she was going to faint. She grabbed a broom and placed it through the handle, whatever was chasing them, couldn't get in now.

The gang just stared as Cat rushed further into the cafeteria. Trina stood by the door. "Dickers killed Randy!" Cat exclaimed.

"And he trashed the hallway!" Trina added.

Everyone was skeptical, Jade on the other hand thought Cat was just, being Cat. She crossed her arms and turned to her. "Cat, baby girl, did you take your special vitamins today?" she asked.

"Mr. Dickers has gone wonky!" Cat said frantically, the gang just stared at her in complete shock. "I don't know what's going on! I'm hearing all these weird voices!"

"Did you take Andre's E pills?" Beck asked tauntingly.

"The storm, the lightening, and all that fucking ice! I don't know, it did something to Cat and Dickers!" shouted Trina. Tori gulped, something was definitely going on, but she wasn't sure what.

Andre walked closer and shoved Beck in the process, "Wait. What do you mean, Dickers killed Randy?" Andre demanded.

"The claw marks, the trashed hallway," Trina started, she was out of breath. "All done by Dickers, I found him in blackbox theater, he turned into a monster."

"The hell happened to your shoes?" asked Beck, he pointed at Trina's feet.

"We had to take them off, we didn't want to leave a trail of blood." Cat answered.

"Weird voices? Mauled Randy? Trail of blood? No shoes? You guys are off your meds." Beck teased, he sat down on top of the table with an amused look on his face.

"I don't know everything is weird, I am hearing what you guys think." Cat retorted.

"Something's happened to me to!" Tori unexpectedly piped up. She was starting to believe Cat and Trina.

"What Tori? Please just let us know?" Beck asked, in a falsely joyful voice.

"This is serious Beck!" Trina shouted, before turning back to Tori. "What happened to you Tori?"

"Just a few minutes ago, Jade touched my hand and, I thought I was killing her." She stated. "It was like I was sucking the life out of her!"

"Oh, bullshit," Beck said flippantly. "So, Cat can read minds, you drain life forces and Dickers is a monster? That seems a bit much," he said.

"I'm not lying!" Cat screamed.

"She isn't! I saw it!" Trina said, trying to defend Cat.

"You saw her read minds?" asked Andre.

"No, like I said, I saw Mr. Dickers, he was a monster." Trina answered. "So I believe Cat."

"Okay. If you can hear our thoughts," said Beck, he jumped off the table and skipped to closer her. "What am I thinking, now?" He pushed back his hair to expose his forehead.

"You think it's all" She paused, looking down at her pink and white socks. "A bad word."

"BULLSHIT!" he exclaimed, "I think, this is all bullshit. That lightening fucked up your brain more than before." laughed Beck.

"Her brain is not fucked up!" Trina yelled.

"Maybe you two are hallucinating?" Robbie asked frantically, he started to make his way to the door. He stopped when his side started to feel like it was burning. "Ow!" he gasped, "My side is killing me."

"Maybe you're turning into the hulk." Jade cynically said. Tori snickered at her joke and Jade felt warm inside. _Oh god, did Cat hear me thinking about Tori? No she didn't, it's all crap._ Jade thought, she gave Cat a death glare. Cat's smile grew wider than Jade's eyes that, were about to pop out of her head.

When she saw Cat's thumb &amp; forefinger zip across her lips, Jade knew she was going to keep her mouth shut. But Jade knew Cat very well, she could blurt this secret out at any time.

Cat ran to Robbie and stood in front of him, "Don't go out there Robbie, he will kill you!" She was trying to stop him going any further.

"He isn't even out there." Beck said. "If he was a monster, wouldn't he be roaring or something?" Beck got up and got closer to the door.

"Don't! Please!" Cat begged.

Andre sighed in frustration, he didn't know what to say. Cat and Trina sounded like his grandmother right now so, he was used to hearing crazy talk. He figured maybe the lightening caused some brain issues. He found himself staring at the doors and wondered if they were telling the truth. He was concentrating so hard at the doors, all of a sudden everything went quiet. The doors in his mind started to disappear, he saw a creature, it was hunched and, had its ear pressed against the door. When it turned somewhat to sniff, Andre saw that it was Dickers. He glared at the monster, then it stopped and, he was back to staring at the door. Everyone was around him still arguing, they didn't see what he saw, and Andre stood there trembling.

Andre could feel his eyes swell when reality came back to him, "They both are telling the truth!" Andre declared all of a sudden. They all turned to him, he was shaking, tears were falling and, he wiped them in disbelief.

"How do you know?" Robbie questioned, turning to face Andre. His hand was still on his side, the pain was spreading all throughout the left side of his body.

"You can read minds too?" Beck mockingly asked.

"The door!" Andre said urgently, panting. He was pointing at the door. "Mr. Dickers is out there, all red in the face, a black tongue and he's listening." As soon as he said that, the banging started and, the gang jumped back.

"Oh really now?" asked Beck, still not believing anything.

"I was staring at the door, I was so focused and thinking what was behind there. Next thing I knew, I could see right through it." explained Andre.

"Jesus, is everybody on drugs!" exclaimed Beck. "You three need to have your head examined." Beck said bitingly, walking over to the door. "For all we know it's Randy!"

"He's dead you asshole!" Trina screamed.

"It's Dickers!" Andre insisted. "I'm telling you, do not open that door! No!"

"Beck, don't!" Tori yelled just as he opened it.

He took a peek and saw Mr. Dickers, or whatever he was now down the hall a bit. He looked like he was sniffing around. Mr. Dickers and Beck made eye contact and he let out a battle cry. Beck slammed the door shut and grabbed the broom, putting it back between the door handles. He was quivering and was starting to wonder if he was hallucinating too.

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck I just saw." said Beck.

"There is no way, all four of us saw the same exact thing." Andre said.

They all screamed as Mr. Dickers began to slam against the door again this time harder. The back doors leading to the Café were locked. The gang all huddled in the middle of the lunch room, trying to think of what to do. Mr. Dickers was going to get in eventually.

"He trashed the hallway!" said Robbie fearfully, his side still in excruciating pain.

"No shit Robbie!" Trina shouted cruelly.

"My money is still on Randy!" Beck said exasperatedly just as Mr. Dickers threw himself at the door again.

"Oh my god! He's dead you asshole!" yelled Trina

"Did anything happen to you three?" Cat asked Robbie, Jade and Beck.

Beck shook his head no. Jade didn't answer.

"No!" Robbie said. His face was red and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Are you sure?" asked Cat.

"We should call the police!"Robbie yelled.

"None of us have service." Trina said restlessly.

"I might!" Tori cried, "My phone is at the back table."

"I'll get it." Trina turned around, she was going to scurry to get the phone, but suddenly her arm began to stretch, expand and, stretch some more.

"Huh guys!" Trina said timidly.

They all looked behind them. Trina's arm was stretched all the way, to the table with Tori's phone. She shook it a bit, it just stayed stretched and wiggled like jello. Beck went to smack it and it bounced like rubber.

"Okay, what the fuck?!" Beck shouted.

The banging kept increasing, Trina grabbed the phone and her arm snapped back to how it originally was. Tori unfortunately had no signal and after two more bangs, Mr. Dickers stopped.

"It's stopped," said Robbie out of breathe. Something wasn't right with him, his face was red, his eyes were bulging and, his left side was hurting.

"No? Really?" said Jade sarcastically. She had been mostly quite this entire time, she was trying to keep it together and, figure out how to block Cat from reading her mind. The pale girl also couldn't stop staring at Tori, she could see that she was freaked out. She just wanted to hold her but she knew, it will never happen.

"The other door!" Tori screamed.

"Right on the opposite side, come on let's go!" Beck shouted.

The gang quickly ran to the other side of cafeteria. They got to the other double doors, they tried to push it open but it wasn't opening.

"Damn it!" Beck screamed kicking the door, "I need to get to the other-" Before he could finish he disappeared. The gang just stood there staring at where he was. Tori could feel a big lump in her throat. Jade was nervous, yet happy at the same time. Trina held on to Tori's hand all of the sudden she started to shake, veins covered her face and she was gasping for air. Everybody stepped back, Jade grabbed Tori by her shoulders pulling her off of Trina.

Trina looked at everybody confused, "What's wrong? Did Beck turn invisible or something?" She asked. Everybody just stared at her, Tori looked at her hand.

"Y-you see, nobody can touch me." said a very shaken up Tori.

Beck stood outside the double doors, his head started to spin and, his heart was in his throat. Peaking down the hall, Mr. Dickers was now gone. The door had a metal pipe through the handle, someone tried to keep them in. His hand shook violently as he went to remove it and, all he could think, was what the actual fuck.

Just when Tori was about to say something else, Beck opened the doors. Droplets of sweat was on his forehead, he was so petrified that, he could barely keep the doors open. His face was almost lifeless. "He's not here guys, let's go." he manged to say.

They didn't want to ask any questions, they all just started to run.

"Beck, where did you go?" Andre asked.

"One minute I was with you guys, the next, I was out side of the door." answered Beck, "We need to get the hell out of this school."

"I just want go home!" Robbie whined. Suddenly a ripple of serenity soothed over Robbie, the pressure he felt on his side wasn't there anymore and, the agonizing pain had stopped. "Teleporter! You can teleport! So cool!" Robbie said with a smile, Andre just looked at him strangely.

They were running as fast as they could. As soon as they rounded the corner, Tori slipped on something on the floor. Jade was right behind her and slipped too. Both of them plunged down on the floor, they landed in a pool of something red and, sticky.

"Is that blood?!" Robbie shrieked. Tori and Jade got up quickly. They looked at each other in horror, they had landed in blood. Tori started to hysterically rub her hands on her jumpsuit, whimpering. Jade just stood there, she couldn't breathe, and she stared at her crimson covered hands. She felt weak, her stomach twisted. The gore queen, could not handle all of the blood.

"Jade? Jade?" Cat called out, it sounded far away from Jade, but she was right next to her. "Are you okay? You look sick."

She looked away from her hands and at Cat, "Yeah." She looked down at the floor, the blood was coming the janitor's closet. "Why is the janitor's closet bleeding?" Jade asked, pointing to the door, she rapidly backed up and, stood next to Tori.

Andre approached the door tentatively, he concentrated on the door like he had done before, however he couldn't see through it. He reached out and pulled his hand a couple of times before, finally taking hold of the door knob. He let out a huge sigh, Tori stared intensely, and she could hear Robbie behind her. He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Andre don't!" Trina shouted, "It's Randy in there, Dickers already got to him."

"He might be alive." Andre responded.

"Try to see through the door!" Cat chimed in.

"I tried, it wasn't working!" Andre answered.

"Oh fucking wonderful," Beck added.

"Beck will you ever shut up?" Tori angrily asked.

"I need to make sure that this dude is alive." Andre said.

"I don't know Andre, there's a lot of blood on the floor." Robbie choked.

Andre turned the knob and wrenched the door open, backing away quickly as Randy fell out. The inside of the janitor's closet was an absolute wreck, if Randy wasn't dead before, he sure was now. The gang was scared, they couldn't find a voice to scream. Trina stepped over the body to retrieve her shoes along with Cats.

"Oh god." gasped Beck.

Tori watched Trina in disbelief, shaking her head.

"What?" Trina asked. "You know how much I paid for these?" She said, holding up her Nike sneakers.

Jade stumbled back, holding on to Tori's arm to keep from falling again.

"Ah! Ouch!" she squealed in pain, pulling her arm from Jade's clutch.

"What the hell Vega?!" Jade asked. Tori held up her arm. On her jumpsuit, where Jade grabbed to keep from falling, was a frozen hand print, she itched at it but it was frozen solid.

"How'd you do that?" Tori demanded, shaking.

"I don't know!" Jade shouted, looking at her hands. She placed her hands on the door. There was a hissing nose, and ice to curl from under hands. She pulled away quickly, there wasn't a handprint, ice started to form on the door.

"What the fuck!?" Jade directed.

"Well, at least you have control of whatever the fuck is going on." Andre said.

"Well yeah she does, its ice and, she normally is a frigid bitch!" Beck shouted.

"Oh Beck, you shut your fucking mouth before I knock your teeth in!" Jade yelled.

"He's going to kill us!" sobbed Trina.

"Can't you teleport us?" Robbie asked Beck frantically.

"I don't how it works!" Beck said anxiously.

"Guys just stop, we need to go" Tori tried to reason.

Before they could make a run for it, they heard a loud rabid noise. The gang turned in horror as Mr. Dickers was hauling ass towards them. His eyes were wide, yellow and full with hate. He hated all of them, he was going to kill them.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill_ he chanted in his head.

"Oh, he isn't thinking happy thoughts." Cat said, the grip she had on Robbie's arm was deadly.

Everybody screamed at the top of their lungs. Mr. Dickers threw himself at Jade. Naturally, she raised her hands to protect herself and, ended up closing them on Mr. Dickers' face. She felt a cold flow out of her hands, he screamed when she came to contact with his skin, the sound of crystals were forming.

He jerked back and Jade fell to the ground. Tori went to help her up but realized she couldn't

They all looked at Mr. Dickers who was on the floor. His face where Jade touched it was nearly frozen.

"Is he dead?" Robbie asked. Nobody answered, everybody stared traumatized. Jade sat on the floor in a daze almost, shaking her head, she got up slowly.

Mr. Dickers snarled before he dove at Jade again, She held her hands up, a force blasted outwards and, ice was being shot out of her hands. Mr. Dickers was sent flying and slammed into a locker. Jade stood there, her hands up, ice shooting out and freezing Mr. Dickers. A minute later it stopped, Jade started to shake. Mr. Dickers was in a hunching position, his claw reaching out and, he was frozen solid.

"He looks like a Popsicle." Beck said, "What? Just trying to break the ice." He chuckled, but nobody thought it was funny.

Jade had both of her hands in front of her, she was looking at them, front to back and, she couldn't figure out how that happened.

* * *

**A/N:** So we see the gang get all of their powers, except for Robbie. I won't be revealing his power until a later chapter, it has a lot to do with the story line. But in case I wasn't clear enough:

Tori - **Life Absorption**  
Andre - **X-ray Vision  
**Jade - **Freezing  
**Cat Valentine - **Telepathy**  
Beck Oliver - **Teleportation**  
Trina Vega - **Elasticity**  
Robbie Shapiro - **Unknown  
**Mr Dickers - **Transformation into a beast type creature.**

So let me know what you think, I will try to update by the end of the week. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, follow &amp; favorite if you haven't already. Thank you so much for the support and kind words.


	5. Chapter 4 - New Secrets

**Chapter 4 - New Secrets**

* * *

"Well, this is not what I expected on my first day of community service." Tori said, the rest of the gang nodded their head agreeing.

Cat and Jade stepped forward, examining the frozen body.

"Is he still alive?" Cat whispered. She squinted her eyes and made weird grunting noises.

"Cat? What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Trying to read his mind." replied Cat, she realized it wasn't working. She tapped on Mr. Dickers frozen head but nothing happened. "Is he frozen forever?"

"Not sure." Jade answered. She tapped on his head too and it shattered immediately into tiny pieces.

"What did you do?" yelled Trina. Jade looked at her, to Tori and, Mr. Dickers crushed remains. The situation got very, very bad.

"I just tapped him!" Jade replied.

"Is he dead?" Robbie asked again, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"I'm no doctor but, look at the bloody ice chunks." Jade said, crossing her arms she took a step back.

They stared, wide-eyed and horrified, at the now dead Mr. Dickers. Jade had dealt some serious damage, she didn't even tap him that hard.

"Oh, I am definitely going to puke now," Andre moaned, all he could do was stare at Mr. Dickers icy remains.

"You killed our Mr. Dickers!" said Trina, like Jade didn't already know.

"I feel sick," gagged Andre, covering his mouth and turning away.

"I didn't mean to, he was going to kill me, he was going to kill us." Jade tried to sound defensive, but her voice cracked. "Besides, I only tapped him and then he just, broke into tiny pieces."

"We should call the cops, it was self-defense!" Robbie said hopefully. "We just tell them the truth."

"Yeah! We show them Randy," said Andre. "They'll do some CSI crap and figure it all out."

"Is this before or _after_ they lock us in cages and perform experiments on us?" Jade ironically asked.

"They won't believe us!" Tori shouted hopelessly.

"The cops will arrest us in a heartbeat." Trina said in agreement with Tori.

"Not if we tell them the truth!" said Andre.

"Oh and what's that?" Jade demanded. "That I freeze things? Cat can read minds? You have, what? X-Ray Vision? Trina can stretch like she's Mr. Fantastic, Tori can kill with a single touch, Beck teleports and, Robbie - Wait. What can you do Robbie?"

"I have don't have a power." Robbie answered, partially upset but reassured. The sharp pain was back, but this time it was on his right side. Although it hurt, Robbie this time wasn't bothered by it. He didn't say anything about it.

"No matter what we say, nobody is going to listen." Tori cried.

"Okay so, we sweep up the ice," Jade started to say, "We dump it in the river."

"And what about the body?!" whimpered Trina. "We can't just leave Randy here."

"We bury him in that wooded area, right passed Labreah." Jade answered. "Nobody ever goes there."

"You can't be serious." Andre said.

"That's really bad." Cat chimed in.

"No, no, no!" said Beck quickly. "We sweep up the ice chunks, throw them in a plastic bag, carry Randy out to my RV and, bury it all."

"No body, no evidence, no jail and, no prison food," Trina agreed in a heartbeat. "I'm in."

"This isn't right," Robbie said, "But nobody is ever going to believe us."

"I don't know," Andre disagreed, "Honesty is the best poli-"

"Honesty in this situation will have you rotting in jail." Jade interrupted.

Tori got closer to her best friend, "Andre we have to stick together."

"Isn't anybody going to see us?" he asked.

"If we change into our regular clothes before we go, nobody would think anything." Trina answered.

"Okay," Andre said. "But I am not touching any dead body."

* * *

After that, they had to clean up everything and, it was a lot. Each of them had a job.

"I can't believe I am touching this, my god I am going to vomit." Andre said, he was helping Beck wrap the body in a garbage bag. They found an empty food cart in the kitchen and wheeled him to Becks RV.

Jade and Tori cleaned the blood that was in and around the janitors closet. The broken shelves couldn't be fixed. His blood smelled like raw iron and earth. The smell, combined with the sight of it, left Jade feeling nauseous. She nervously looked around, hoping no one would see her look sick.

"I can finish cleaning by myself," Tori said, "You look really sick." She was concerned that Jade was going to throw up or pass out.

"I'm fine Vega." Jade said impatiently. Despite the ill feeling in her stomach, Jade just wanted to finish cleaning and, go home.

"Huh - Okay, sorry.' Tori stammered as she went to throw out the bloody paper towel.

Trina swept the Mr. Dickers shattered corpse into a garbage bag.

"Ew, ew, ew." she said, her phone started to chime. She jumped up and down in excitement, she finally got service. It was messages from Russ telling her how much he loved her, and if she was okay after the storm. She also had one email

_From: MadamHelpful _  
_To: SexySinginVega93_

_Date: 06/13/2012 3:30 PM Pacific Standard Time (Monday)_

_Subject: 75 Minutes_

_Trina,_

_Remember, Russ tends to be early. He will be there to pick up you &amp; Tori at 4:45. Hurry up._  
_Do not tell him about your powers._

_\- MH_

Trina started to freak out, she needed to let the others know.

Robbie and Cat finished cleaning the hallway that was trashed. They had no clue how they were going to explain the, claw marks on the lockers.

_She probably thinks I'm a loser, I don't have any powers, I just want her to like me. Oh no shit, she can hear this oh god think about something else._ Robbie tried so hard to focus on cleaning, but his thoughts were all about Cat

"I do like you." Cat whispered to him blushing. Robbie put his head down and rubbed the back of his neck.

Robbie was going to say something, but Trina came running frantically, a big bag in one hand and, waving her phone in the other.

"Guys, Guys, GUYS!" Trina screamed, "Somebody knows! We have to hurry!"

"Knows what?" asked Andre, he was pushing the cart with Beck. They stopped when they saw how scared Trina looked.

"About our powers!" she frantically answered, she handed him her phone.

"What the hell," Andre said, he showed the email to Beck.

"Okay, this could be explained." Beck said.

"What can?" Tori asked, she arrived to the small huddle with Jade.

"Somebody knows about our powers." Robbie said, he was rubbing his right side.

"What?!" Jade snatched the phone from Beck, "Oh come the fuck on!" She handed the phone to Tori.

"Wait, was it any of you guys?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, cause I want to give myself a mini heart attack." Robbie said, rubbing his sides.

"What's wrong with you?" Andre asked him.

"I have no idea, I'm getting these weird pains on my sides." Robbie answered, "If this person isn't lying, then we have to hurry up."

* * *

The seven of them changed as quickly as they could.

They struggled to put Randy in Becks RV. When they finally did they closed the door and stepped back.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jade muttered, staring at the RV door.

"Who drove here?" asked Beck, leaning against the passenger side of his Red truck.

"I was dropped off." Cat answered.

"I took the bus." Robbie said.

"Russ dropped us here." Trina said, signaling to Tori.

"My grandma dropped me." Andre said.

"Unlike you losers, I actually have a car." Jade replied, Beck snickered. Cat and Trina got in the truck with Beck. Tori got into Jade's car. Robbie and Andre decided to stay in the RV with Randy's corpse, they didn't want it to roll around as they drove.

The ride to the woods wasn't long.

Jade drove with one hand on the wheel. Her elbow on the center console, her hand inches away from Tori's. She desperately wanted to brush her pinky finger against Tori's hand, but she knew that wouldn't be the best idea.

Tori sat in the passenger side, clutching her phone in her other hand. She, along with the rest of them, had cell phone service but, didn't know who to call.

Tori's brain was overflowing, she could never touch anyone and, the thought of that made her sad. All these things she wanted to do, it now seemed impossible. One thing she wanted to do most, was to make Jade like her. She would never admit it to anybody, hell she barely acknowledged it to herself, but Tori knew she had a crush on Jade. Also, this mysterious MH better known as MadamHelper, was starting to make her feel uneasy.

"Are you okay?" Jade managed to say. She could tell Tori was upset about something.

"I'm not sure." Tori answered.

Jade put both hands on the wheel "Boy, if we weren't real criminals before, we sure are now."

"We aren't criminals, we were just put in a bad spot," Tori said, "This MadamHelper is freaking me out though, she's like A."

"A?" Jade asked confusingly.

"Yeah." Tori laughed nervously. "From Pretty Little Liars, she stalks and tortures the main characters but, nobody knows who she is."

"Stalk and torture? Sounds like my kind of show."

"Yeah, it's really good."

"I might check it out, if there's people being tortured."

"Well, it's on ABC family, so not literally people being tortured."

"Oh." Jade said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but you should still check it out."

"I might."

"Are you okay though?" Tori asked

"I'm too sure myself, I like my power though." Jade replied pulling into the woods, they were the first to get there. "Matches my cold hearted nature."

"You aren't cold hearted," Tori said trying to reassure her. "You just have been hurt by a lot of people in life, that causes trust issues."

"What are you now? My shrink?" Jade joked with a smile.

Tori felt her heart sink into her stomach, she couldn't believe she made Jade West smile.

"Where do you think you're power came from?" asked Jade. Tori just looked down, she didn't know what to say. The others finally arrived. Jade was about to exit the car.

"Wait Jade," Tori called out, "My dad left my mom for another woman last year, so things have been tough. A few weeks ago I was visiting my dad, I haven't spoken to him in months but he practically begged me to stop by. His future wife announces that she's pregnant. So they all go to sleep, I'm sitting in the living room, pissed off and, I make my way to the beers in the fridge." Tori stops for a second. She takes a glimpse at Jade who, is paying close attention to the shaky Latina. "Nine cans of beer later and I am outside pouring bleach in their garden, all the flowers are destroyed. So I get community service for underage drinking and destroying police property. My dad is really close to the judge that ordered it."

Jade couldn't believe that Tori's home life was almost as bad as hers. Finally they could relate on something. At first Jade never really liked Tori. Then the dreams started to happen, after that the constant gawking in the halls started, followed by the regular over thinking and, trying to be nice but failing at it miserably. Jade couldn't stand it, a part of her wanted to get away. The more she tried, the more her brain filled with Tori. Jade had finally found someone to remove her unreciprocated love for Beck. There was a time where he did love her, but now all he cared about was himself. It was just too bad that Jade's new obsession happened to be, Tori Vega, a girl who Jade can now never touch. Tori was the complete opposite of the sarcastic, scissor obsessed Goth and, that is what Jade loved about her.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Jade quietly.

"Because I trust you." Tori said. Jade gave her a slight smile.

"Come on, let's join the others." She said, and Tori nodded.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure we are royally fucked," joked Beck weakly, throwing dirt in the badly dug grave.

"We don't tell anyone about this, okay?" instructed Trina. "About the storm, what it did with us, or this." She said pointing at Randy's corpse and the bags filled with all the evidence.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tori said, hauling a bunch of dirt into the grave. "I don't want to end up in jail."

"I won't tell," said Robbie sternly, he started to throw dirt over the corpses as well.

"My lips are sealed." Cat said, also starting to bury the bodies.

"Jade?" Tori asked. "You agree too right? That we have to keep out mouths shut?

"Tori is right, I mean nobody would believe us." Andre agreed.

"Thought we already agreed to keeping our mouths shut." Jade said. "It's 4:21, Russ is going to be at the school and see that its empty."

After a few minutes they finally finished burying the bodies.

"How did you get the ice to come out?" Cat asked Jade.

"I don't know," Jade answered.

"What about you?" she directed at Trina.

"I have no fucking clue," she said, glancing down at her hands. "But I hope it doesn't happen when I am with Russ."

"Wait a minute," Robbie said, he chucked his shovel into Beck's RV. "All of you have a power except me!"

"Maybe you can do something," mumbled Tori.

"Yeah!" Cat said excitingly. "You just haven't found out what it is yet."

He let out a huge sigh, "Yeah, the power of annoying side pains." Robbie said.

* * *

"Decided to ride with me again Vega?" asked Jade.

"You were the only one who, I don't know, kept it semi together?" replied Tori.

"Yeah well, somebody had to, I did freak out, just a little bit though." Jade admitted.

"So um, I know it's a Monday and um-" Tori was trying to ask Jade a question, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Spit it out Vega." demanded Jade.

"I huh, never mind." Tori said.

"No! Say it." Jade shouted.

"I can't!" Tori replied.

"Why not Vega?!"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie, but I know you despise me, so I mean if you want to say no and, laugh in my face then go right ahead." Tori blurted out, her heart was beating fast and, she couldn't believe she just said all of that.

Jade had a minor smile and rolled her eyes, "I don't despise you Vega."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive." There was a silence. Even after being outside and digging Tori still smelled nice. The strawberry scented body wash was Jade's favorite. It combined with Tori's own scent to create an aroma that reminded Jade of strawberry milkshakes.

Jade smirked and gave her a smug look. "How do you think about asking me on a date at a time like this?" Jade asked.

"It's not a- I don't know, I um, I know you broke up with Beck a few weeks ago, so if you are still hurting then, I don't know. It doesn't have to be a date. We can ask Cat and Andre to come. I have no clue what I am even saying, my head is spinning." Tori said tensely, they pulled up at Hollywood Arts. The rest of the gang was already in the building, probably changing.

"Is this a joke?" she asked, looking suspiciously at Tori. "Where did all this shit come from?" Up until two seconds ago according to Jade, Tori was straight. Sure she would check Jade out sometimes, but Jade thought it was accidental.

"What? No, it's not," she retorted. "I just, we had a moment."

"What moment?" she asked.

"We killed Mr. Dickers." Tori responded.

"No, _I_ killed Mr. Dickers. You stood shaking and panicking." Jade didn't mean to say that out loud. Filled with hurt, Tori got of the car and slammed the door.

Jade clenched onto the steering wheel, she couldn't believe she said that, she was finally close to Tori and she fucked it up. Jade let go when she felt the ice started to come out of her hands. She wondered if Tori liked her, because she knew deep down she had a small thing for Tori. Even if Tori did like her, how could they be together? She can't even be touched. Jade shut off the car and headed back inside. Today was one hell of a day, and she hoped tomorrow would be better. Her thoughts broke when her phone started to ring, it was her email notification.

_From: MadamHelpful  
To: ScissorLuv_

_Date: 06/13/2012 4:40 PM Pacific Standard Time (Monday)_

_Subject: Idiot_

_Jade,_

_Real smooth._

_\- MH_


	6. Chapter 5 - Almost Doesn't Count

**A/N:** I am happy to know you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews you guys are seriously the best. I am grateful for all the reviews, follows and favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Almost Doesn't Count**

* * *

Jade stretched her arms out to the sides just like every morning when she woke up. Usually her left arm would hit her phone or laptop, however, today she ended up almost smacking Beck in the face. That's when her head started to hurt and memories from the night before came rushing back. She was feeling down, went to Beck's RV, got drunk and, made out with him. A revolting feeling came over her stomach, she wasn't sure if it was a drunken make out session or killing Mr. Dickers. Massaging her temples, she mentally scolded herself for hooking up with Beck.

When she closed her eyes, she could still see Dickers shattering as she touched him. "Fuck," she mumbled under her breath. Slothfully she pushed herself to her feet and put on her shoes. Grabbing her bag she searched frantically for a bottle of Advil.

"Well, hey there." Beck said in a cocky whisper. Jade turned to see him lying on his back with his hands behind his head. A huge arrogant grin was sprawled on his face.

"Beck, make no mistake. I was drunk, unaware what I was doing. I am just thanking sweet baby Jesus I didn't sleep with you."

"Well, we could of," Beck said. "I still have strong feelings for you."

"Feelings?" Jade said objectively. "You wouldn't know feelings if it crawled up your ass." she said, sounding uninterested.

"Dammit Jade" he choked, bolting up quickly. "Why can't you admit that you still love me?!"

"Love you?" Jade replied, laughing. "You betrayed me Beck, I don't love you. I love somebody else. Knowing that I can't have her in my life, it drove me to drink."

"Her?! Did you say her?!" he shot back, obviously wounded and confused.

Jade sighed, "Yes Beck, I have feelings for a girl."

Beck came behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her, "Seriously though, I love you," he breathed in her ear.

Jade elbowed him in the stomach, "Never, touch me!"

He stumbled backwards, holding onto his stomach. "Whoever this chick is, can't satisfy you the way I can," he said.

"Fuck you Beck."

"You used to," he said, winking. Jade rolled her eyes and left his RV, Beck followed behind her.

"Wait Jade," he said. "Look about the whole Alyssa thing, I am sorry I did that to you okay? It was fucked up."

"Whatever, I have to go." Jade said, looking in her bag for her car keys.

"Did I turn you gay?" he asked, looking at Jade forcefully. "How will she satisfy you?"

"God Beck, are you actually saying this to me right now?" Jade asked, downright appalled by Beck.

"I'm serious Jade, did I turn you gay?" he persisted.

"My god you little freak, nobody turned me gay," She answered. "This interrogation is done, I have to go home. See you at community service."

* * *

Cat was up early this morning, warming her hands on a mug of tea, when someone started to pound on her door.

"Coming!" She called as she placed the cup on the table. As she pulled the door open, Jade was standing there irate. "Good morn-" She was cut off as Jade pushed her way inside.

"I can't believe I did that!" Jade exclaimed as Cat closed the door. "Beck is such a tool, why do I crawl back to him when I'm feeling sad?"

"He wasn't always a tool, he used to be nice." Cat said, "Also you used to love him,"

"Yeah used too! Not anymore!" Jade replied, she was looking in Cat's fridge for food.

Cat was going to say something, but her phone started to chime. She looked at her phone and her smile grew.

"Yay! Tori messaged me! "Morning Cat, can your Nona pick me up? Trina already left this morning with Russ" Oh no! I have to tell her I can't, because you're taking-"

"No! Tell her okay, that you're going to pick her up."

"Jadey! I don't have a car, remember?"

"I do." Jade moaned, "So we will pick her up."

"Yay, you can tell her how much you love her!" Cat bounced up and down, beaming. Jade gave her a dirty look.

Cat stopped jumping and looked at her confused. "What, Jade?"

"I don't love Vega." Jade said. She started to peel her banana.

"Well, when I read your mind and Tori's, it seemed like you guys love each other." Cat retorted, she backed up when Jade's glare intensified.

"I do not love Vega!" Jade roared.

"Well, that's not what you guys were thinking."

"Listen Cat, stay the hell out of my- Wait, did you say you guys?" A smile formed on Jade's face, "Does Tori think about me?"

"It wouldn't be fair if I told you what she was thinking but-"

"But, you're going to tell me right Cat?" Jade gritted through her teeth. Cat was getting more afraid.

"I don't think I should-"

"_Five!_" Jade's voice echoed through Cat's house, she tossed the banana on the ground and inched towards Cat.

"Oh, god Jade, no please."

"_Four!_"

"Not the counting, come on, pretty please?"

"_Three!_"

"Oh, yay! I love three!"

"_Two!_"

"We are gonna be late for community service! We should really get goi-"

"_ONE!_"

"Okay okay!" Cat paused before continuing, "I think she likes you, but is too afraid to tell you. She was thinking about you and stuff, I sort of forgot."

"Forgot? How can you sort of forget? Do me a favor, stay out of my mind!"

* * *

_Cat: Jadey and I are outside!_

"Fuck," Tori said to herself, almost choking on her pancakes. Quickly she scarfed down her food and headed to the door. While doing so, she almost dropped her phone on the floor. She was getting nervous about seeing Jade, she couldn't believe Cat didn't mention that when she agreed to pick her up.

She quickly cleaned herself up, trying her best to make herself look immaculate. After what had happened yesterday she couldn't afford to let herself look the least bit shamefaced. She also wanted to look pretty for Jade.

The air in Jade's car was apprehensive and somewhat awkward. Cat was listening to music on her phone, Tori looked out the window, watching the people go about their day as Jade drove. Neither of them spoke. The only sound in the car was that of the low music playing from the radio. Jade wanted to compliment Tori, but didn't know how to go about it.

"Nice shorts Vega." She managed to say, trying her best not to sound so damn sarcastic. Jade thought Tori looked cute today.

Tori turned to Jade, dimly flushed. "Thanks Jade." Tori responded with a smile, "Also, thanks again for picking me up."

"Yeah, well I was driving this way anyway." Jade said jokingly with a smirk.

"Were you able to sleep okay?" Tori asked.

"Apparently not, woke up with a bad hangover in Beck's RV" Jade replied. She nervously held onto the steering wheel tighter, she didn't want to keep any secrets from Tori.

Tori looked down and fiddled with her phone. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I just thought you were done with him because of what he did." Tori answered, her voice shaking and her dreams of being with Jade somewhat crushed. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Tori, look its fucking rare that I do this, but I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay, Jade," she told her, "I still want to go to the movies with you, Cat, Andre and, Beck, if you're with him again."

"I'm not with him!" Jade yelled. "I was feeling bummed, confused about my powers and, the next thing I knew I was drunk and kissing Beck. First and last time I ever do that." Jade was starting to regret telling Tori. She didn't want her thinking any less of her.

Tori chewed on her lip. She had been observing Jade for the past five minutes. Her hands were nervous on the steering wheel, and she gazed straight ahead. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," said Tori quietly.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable," Jade responded. Tori grimaced.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Jade spared a look at Tori. "You want us to crash?"

"What, you can't focus on driving while looking at me?" she asked, growing faintly agitated.

They pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot, 7:45 am, Jade didn't realize how early it was.

Jades head was on the steering wheel. _God why can't I tell her that I love her. Why did I tell her about Beck?!_ She was breathing heavily, regretting everything she had done and said.

Tori had her arms crossed. _Well there goes my chances. I can't believe she hooked up with Beck._ She thought, feeling miserable and mixed up.

Cat heard those thoughts, they didn't even watch what they were thinking around her. She exited the car to give them space.

"Did you want me to crash the car Vega?" Jade yelled.

"Why do you refuse to answer me?!" Tori shouted back.

"I just did!"

"Not that Jade." Tori sighed.

"Then what?!" Jade screamed.

"Why?" Tori started to cry, "Why did you hook up with Beck?" She had so many emotions when it came to Jade she did not know what to think. There was love, detestation, pleasure, grief and remorse. But mostly there was love.

"What's your problem?" Jade cried.

"I have no problem." Tori spat back.

Jade was getting peeved with Tori "Seems like you do."

"Well I fucking don't Jade."

"Oh wow, look at you using bad words!" Jade sarcastically said.

"You know what Jade? Forget it!"

"No Tori, say what you have to say."

"Nope I don't have a thing to say, hope you and Beck had a nice time." said Tori ironically.

"Oh god, we didn't do anything!"

"I'm so sure Jade."

"And if we did, WHY do you even care!?" Jade roared, so that loud Tori shook. She instantaneously felt guilty for scaring her, but the fighting wasn't something she wanted for them, even though Jade knew there was no "them" or "us" or "we".

There was silence for a moment. Jade swallowed apprehensively and took off her seat belt. She leaned a bit towards Tori, who was looking out the window, shaking.

"I'm sor- are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Tori's voice cracked, "I'm sorry for giving you the third degree."

"I would give me the third degree too," Jade said, Tori finally turned around, her eyes glossy, "I mean I made out with Beck." she chuckled, trying to clear the weird air.

Tori sighed in frustration. "It's just, I care about you Jade," Jade's eyes widened. She wanted to ask "What?", but she had a feeling it wouldn't come out right if she did. "I'm sorry for spazzing," she began, "I'm also sorry if I'm making things weird."

Jade couldn't believe that Tori cared about her, she thought maybe she was making more of it, but she didn't care, she wanted to bask in the good feelings. "I care about you too, we are friends, sort of, right?" she asked skeptically.

"I hope so." Tori said. She could feel her heart beat in her ears as she leaned in closer to Jade. Blushing so hard she tried to say something else, but sound don't come out. Her and Jade were staring at each other intensely and Tori wondered if her heart was beating just as fast. Tori stared into her green eyes, the thought of her being with Beck was too much to handle and, jealously definitely hit her again, like a bomb.

Without realizing it Tori and Jade were inching closer together. "Why Beck?" Tori whispered, her warm breath against Jade's lips, it sent a chill down the Goth's spine and she couldn't move. Tori started to tilt her head, she wanted to kiss Jade so badly.

"I'm sor-" Jade's apology was cut short when Tori leaned in to kiss her, only to be interrupted.

"HOLY SHIT!" somebody yelled. Both of the girls nearly jumped out of their skin, they both looked and, saw Beck staring at them with this smug like expression on his face. Jade honked the horn at him and he walks into Hollywood arts laughing.

"You okay Jade?" Tori, despite hating Beck right now, couldn't stop grinning.

Jade was in shock, she couldn't believe that Tori almost kissed her. She wanted to beat Beck to death.

"Jade?" Tori waved her hand in front of her.

"Huh?" she blinked and cleared her throat, finding herself face to face with the girl of her dreams.

"You okay?" Tori asked smiling lightly.

"I um, about yesterday? The movie? Do you still want to go?" Jade asked, she was so nervous which was completely out of the norm.

Tori looked at her and turned red in the face. "Yeah, sure, just me and you right?"

Her lips compelled together in a sultry smile. "Just us." She said. Tori couldn't help but to smile back.

* * *

Not surprisingly, when Jade and Tori got into the locker room Trina, Cat and Robbie were already changed and heading out of the door to the main hall. Beck was eyeing Tori and Jade as they walked in, and Andre were still changing.

Jade opened her locker and stripped off her clothes, stuffing it into the locker and pulling out the orange jumpsuit

"Oh so fucking hot," came Beck's obnoxious voice. "I hope I didn't ruin anything with you and Ms. Prude." He gestures towards Tori who is getting changed in the other locker.

Jade gave him a dirty look, "If you open your mouth Beck, I will deck you so hard in the face." He didn't say anything back, he just walked out the locker room with a huge grin.

Outside of the locker room the gang all huddled up.

"Okay guys," Andre whispered, zipping his jumpsuit up halfway, leaving his black shirt showing. "So what's the plan?

"Anyone asks about yesterday we say nothing." Jade said.

"The day was normal." Robbie added, he looked sick, like he didn't get any sleep.

"Nothing unusual happened." said Tori, she was smiling wide.

"Nobody told about the powers right?" Cat asked, everybody then all turned to Trina who had her phone in the air trying to get signal.

She looked at the rest of the gang, "Oh relax, Russ and I were too busy _getting _busy." She said with a smirk. Jade started to make dry heave noises.

"Look, we just act cool okay?" Beck said, sounding unexpectedly serious, for once.

They all nodded and headed into the central hall. Soon after, an olive complex woman with long, blonde hair came out of the main office. She was tall, and was wearing blue jeans with a plain light pink button down shirt. She told the group to stand against the lockers.

"Randy and my colleague Shannon have both been reported missing," she told them.

"Who's Shannon?" Tori asked confusingly.

"Your probation worker, Shannon Dickers." The woman said.

"Wait, his name was Shannon? Shannon Dickers?" Jade said, she tried so hard not to laugh.

"Well, my name is Cat Valen-" The redhead started to say, but was cut off by the woman.

"Their families are very worried about them," the woman carried on. "Was everything okay yesterday?" They all stood in silence, wishing she would just leave.

"Would someone care to explain the marks on the locker?" she asked.

"That was like that when we arrived," Jade quickly said, the others nodded agreeing with her.

"We thought a scary mons- bear did it!" Cat added.

"Right, well, my name is Alex Wyatt, your new probation worker." She said in defeat. It was written all over her face how upset she was, she stormed back into the office and slammed the door.

Alex never came back out of the office, the seven of them stood there for a second.

"Guys want to go to the roof?" Andre asked, crushing the silence.

"Oh yay!" Cat jumped up clapping "But, how will we get there?"

"Yeah, didn't they change the locks?" Robbie asked.

"Follow me." He replied. The gang followed Andre upstairs, next to the teacher lounge was a plant, and after lifting it up he found the spare key.

"So, how do we get to the roof from here?" Tori asked, as they walked into the lounge.

He points to one of the windows, "Right there."

"Oh?" Robbie looked at Andre, who nodded proudly. "Please explain."

Andre frowned and pointed again. "The lift!" he said modestly.

"The scissor lift." said Jade enthusiastically and she ran towards it, "Well come on! I always wanted to ride these things!"

"Why is this even here?" asked Beck as he helped Andre open the window.

"It's for cleaning the windows," Andre answered, "It's also going to be used to take us up to the roof."

"Seems dangerous," Robbie said while checking out the lift.

"It's going to be fine, now let's go!" Jade said, looking excited.

After the window was open, Andre went on the lift first, he sent up Robbie and Cat. The second time around he went up with Trina and Beck.

Tori and Jade were alone again.

"So, are you okay?" Tori asked Jade, she was trying to study her facial expression. She rested her head on the window. "Sorry if I made you feel, weird."

Jade shrugged. "I wish Beck didn't show up." Her face turned red, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Oh." Tori smiled at Jade, sending a slight shiver through her. "So a movie? On Saturday?"

"Come on guys, let's go" Andre called out.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Jade whispered and they got on the lift.

The roof had a few pallets laying around which was odd, there was melted ice from the storm and, an old bench from a play that Sinjin couldn't part with.

Beck was standing the by door, he was trying to teleport to the other side, he hated the lift and, would rather take the stairs. "Ahh-" He grunted before he teleported.

"He shouldn't force them." Robbie said.

"Why not?" Andre asked.

"We should be focusing on why we got our powers and how to use them properly." Robbie said, "I mean, you guys should focus, I am trying to figure out why I don't have one."

"I just want them to go away." Andre added.

Beck pushed open the door and put a wooden chair to stop it from closing, "There's a little desk at the top of the stairs," he said, jingling a set of janitor keys, "I also found this in one of the draws." He tossed the keys to Andre and he put them in his pocket. As he was walking Robbie notice his face was bright red.

"Yeah, he's definitely headed for an aneurysm." Robbie said to himself.

They stood by the edge of the roof, looking over to the preschool next to Hollywood Arts. The kids from the local day camp were just arriving. The front doors of Hollywood Arts opened, and Alex came out, looking brutally miserable. She stood outside for a few minutes before heading towards the parking lot.

The second she was in her car, Beck took out a pack of cigarettes, "Well I think we are all good."

"Yeah maybe for right now." said Andre.

"She didn't seem suspicious." Trina said.

"I still don't get why I don't have powers." Robbie said.

"You can have mine!" said Trina angrily. "Would you want to stretch like silly putty?"

Robbie laughed and Beck lit his cigarette. Jade was observing it, she only smoked once in a blue moon but, desperately needed one. She wished Beck didn't interrupt her and Tori, but a small part of her was glad he did, as much as she wanted to spend her time kissing Tori's lips, she knew that kiss could be deadly.

Beck knew Jade was craving one so he handed her a smoke and his red lighter. She wasted no time to light it.

Tori got worried, she didn't want Jade to think she was a square, "Can I have one?"

Beck took a drag on his cigarette. "You smoke?" he asked with a slick smile.

"No she doesn't." Trina scoffed.

Jade took a few more drags before she handed it Tori, "Here, finish mine."

Tori took a semi puff and started to cough up a lung. Jade chuckled at Tori's attempt to be a rebel and Trina patted her back until she stopped coughing. She handed Jade back her cigarette.

"Maybe I can fly?"

"Robbie, you can't fly." said Trina hastily.

"Maybe I could?" Robbie said eagerly, he stood up on the bench, "All I have to do is flap like a bird."

"Maybe you should try off the roof? Because that bench is not going to do you any justice," Jade suggested, crossing her arms.

"Nope this is high enough," he said, before jumping off the bench and landing in a painfully on the floor. "Ouch"

"Told you, try jumping off the building," Jade taunted, she was about to toss her cigarette when she had a thought. Looking at the burning end, Jade wondered what would happen if she touched it. Taking her index finger she slowly reached for the lit part and pressed on it, instantly it turned into ice, she tossed it to the ground.

"Wow, such control." Tori said smiling, "And so fast."

"Well what can I say?" Jade said with a wink, "Being frigid is my nature."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Andre. "Are we going to be like this forever?"

"I wonder if anybody else has powers," Jade said, "We see that Dickers turned into a monster."

"What if we're supposed to be superheroes?" asked Robbie. "I mean think about it, we already got rid of our first bad guy and, lost our first innocent."

"Randy was clearly not innocent." Beck joked, he tugged at his orange jumpsuit.

"Oh my God, yes!" Cat exclaimed, "I can be Cat Woman, Tori is Wonder woman, Jade is bat girl and Trina can be-

"I don't want to be a superhero!" snapped Trina, interrupting Cat who now frowned.

"Or maybe it isn't permanent, maybe soon it will fade away?" Robbie suggested.

"I hope so," Tori said, she turned to Jade who, was smoking another cigarette given to her by Beck. "I really do."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know there wasn't any crazy but I wanted to get some Jori moment's in. Please don't forget to leave a review, I love seeing what you guys think :D Also if you haven't favorite or follows you should :)

Hope you guys have an amazing Saturday!


	7. Chapter 6 - TGTBATC

**A/N:** I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has given a review! I am so glad you are enjoying it! All the support is amazing so thank you so much :D Sorry for the delay, things have been hectic over here, I actually finished this chapter last week but haven't found any time to publish it. So here is chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Good, the Bad and the Coconut**

* * *

Over the next three days, the gang developed a routine. They would arrive at the High School, their new probation worker Alex would give them a droning job for the day, and once they were done they were free to go. During the tasks, Robbie complained about not having a power, Trina was on her phone looking for a signal, Jade and Tori flirted, Beck would make crude remarks about Jade, Cat would read everybody's mind, and Andre would stay quiet mostly.

Jade was coming around to her feelings, ever since her and Tori almost kissed she was actually being nice to the brunette. She would send her good morning text's, pick her up for community service, and bring her lunch. They were growing close and actually talking. Their date was the following day and for the first time, Jade West was nervous.

Tori was anxious to spend real alone time with Jade. She was also scared about the physical contact, as much as she wanted to hold Jade's hand, she knew that she couldn't. This nice side of Jade is something Tori could get used to, none of her boyfriend's were ever this nice to her.

_What if I kiss her?_ Tori thought, as she stood against the wall in the alley, she was staring at Jade, who was talking to Andre about something, _What if I can't stop myself? _Tori's trance broke when she noticed Cat standing next to her listening.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Cat, please stay out of my mind," she drawled.

Cat giggled at Tori. "But it's really hard sometimes."

After ending her conversation with Russ, Trina approached them, "Okay, I cannot clean this crud!" she said, sounding infuriated.

Cat smirked and poked Trina playfully in the side. "I know why you wanna go, missy." she said winking.

Trina was red in the face, 95% of the time her thoughts were about Russ, and all of the naughty things she wanted to do with him.

"Where did all these coconut's come from?" Jade harshly asked, kicking one of them to side.

"Yeah there sure is a lot," Tori said, making sure not to trip over one, Jade smirked at her, and Tori smiled back.

Robbie and Andre were pretending to play soccer, as they kicked one of the many coconuts around. The gang didn't expect to be cleaning up massive amounts of coconuts, but this alley was filled with them.

Suddenly Robbie stopped dead in his tracks, his side began to hurt again, "What is heck is that?" he demanded in a horrified voice.

The first thing that was noticeable was the man's orange track pants, they stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't wearing any shoes but the bottom of his feet were oddly clean. His dark blue shirt did not match the red and black flannel that was crumpled up as a pillow. He was also wearing a black beanie as he laid on his head on the flannel.

"Is that? No it can't be," Jade said, walking up next to Robbie, "Sikowitz? Is that Sikowitz?"

"That would explain all these coconuts," Tori said, smiling at her. In return Jade flashed her biggest grin.

The seven of them strolled over to their former teacher.

"You think he's okay?" Trina asked, stretching her neck to get a better look at him.

Tori took a few timid steps forward. "Hey Sikowitz," she said, poking him in the leg with her trash-grabber. "You're sleeping in an alley, surrounded by coconuts."

At first the Sikowitz didn't move, just jerking somewhat on the ground.

"Jesus Christ," Jade mumbled, leaning over him. "How drunk is he?" She poked him a few more times. "Hey, wake up."

Sikowitz slowly rolled over, still utterly oblivious of his environment. He was going to be in for a big shock. But when he finally managed to roll onto his back, he let out a loud yawn. The gang just stared, wanting to give him time to wake up.

"God, Sikowitz," Jade said, leaning on her trash picker, "Did you do this?" she asked pointing around at the coconuts.

Sikowitz looked up at the lot of them, and then around the alley, like he couldn't believe what was happening. The look of absolute bewilderment on his face. Sikowitz scrambled to his feet, picking up his flannel in the process, and put it on. He took off his beanie and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Are you guys in a new play?" he asked eccentrically, pointing at the jumpsuits "Cause you know, when I used to cast plays, you people would get your panties in a pretzel."

"Oh yeah!" Jade said sarcastically, "It's called, "You do the crime, you do the time." She took a bow and Sikowitz clapped, not realizing she was being sardonic.

"Ready?" Sikowitz jumped into a stance, "Drive-by acting exercise: You're all hungry German's, back from a mystical safari. Go!"

The gang stood there, confused. Beck tried not to laugh, but couldn't help himself.

"Ready?" He jumped into a stance, this time on the opposite side, "Drive-by acting exercise. Go!

"Sikotitz, it's summer." Jade droned.

"Yeah, and what's with the coconuts?" Beck asked.

"Well, I have no idea." He started, pacing around. "You guys remember that crazy storm?"

Cat gasped, Tori and Jade looked at each other. The rest of the gang tried not to make it obvious that, they knew where he was going with this. So they stood silent, waiting for him to finish his story.

"Anyway," he continued, "One minute Jason and I are walking, the next minute..." he pauses.

"POOMB!" he yelled, sending Cat jumping backwards.

"Poomb?" Tori asked confused.

"Yes, Tori. Poomb." he continued to pace, his hands behind his back, "Anyway, the poomb was lightening. Jason and myself were struck. The next thing I know, he is spitting out acid, and myself." He turns and makes his way towards Robbie. "Robbie! Let me see your cell phone please."

Robbie handed him his phone, Sikowitz placed it on the palm of his hand, "Now all I have to do is.." He waved his other hand around it, wiggling his fingers in a weird way. "Just a little more, gotta stay focused and POOMB!" He yelled and Robbie's phone turned into a coconut.

"Wait? Did you turn all of this trash into coconuts?" Jade asked him, nonchalantly eyeing him.

Cat's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Wow!"

Beck flipped his hair back, "That's well, interesting. Can you change it back?"

"Yeah can you?!" asked Robbie frantically.

"Of course I can!" Sikowitz put the coconut back in the palm of his hand, after a few more wriggling of his fingers the coconut didn't change back, he tossed it onto the ground, "Yeah, nope! Can't change it back! I lied!"

"Oh.." Robbie said with a frown, both his side's started to hurt him, so much that he became dizzy and fainted.

"Oh no! Robbie!" Cat screamed, as she bent down.

"Oh, shit," Jade said, stepping closer to Robbie.

"Should we call, 911?" Trina asked, phone in hand.

"Oh yeah," Beck continued on, "How do we explain the coconut's though?"

"So," Sikowitz chimed in, "Did anybody get a crazy power?" He asked, wiggling his fingers.

The group all mumbled, no and nope. Sikowitz hummed as he walked around the alley, picking up all the coconuts, throwing them in a trash bin.

"Is he, dead?" Tori asked tensely, leaning in over him.

"Maybe he is." Trina said, texting away on her phone.

Jade walked a bit closer and squinted her eyes at him.

"Try cocoanut juice," Sikowitz said, "That always works to wake me up."

Beck smirked and shook his head, "Nah I have a better idea," He leaned in close to the Robbie's ear, "CAT IS NAKED!" he screamed.

Robbie bolted up, suddenly all right, and aware.

"Oh, well look who is alive" Trina said turning back to the two of them before wandering off to speak to Russ.

"What was that?" Cat asked, helping Robbie up.

"I don't know," he said, "I felt angry, so mad at Sikowitz for turning my phone into a cocoanut, the next thing I knew.."

"Poomb?" Cat asked innocently.

"Exactly that, Poomb." Robbie smiled at Cat, she helped him walk back to the high school.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked Sikowitz.

"Well, Tori, the inside of the coconut is what I need. So I am taking these home to drink them." He replied, with a smile.

"So Sikowitz, I bet you're happy," Andre said with a grin, "Turning anything you wish into coconuts!"

"Indeed, Andre. However, I don't want myself or my nephew to be prodded by the government. So I trust that you guys would keep this a secret?"

The five of them agreed and promised Robbie and Cat would as well.

* * *

An hour later they were back at the high school, ready for the next half of our day. Sikowitz took two full garbage bins of coconuts back to his home, he never explained why he was in the alley or on the ground sleeping.

The gang, minus Cat, froze when they walked into the cafeteria. They were everywhere, the entire lunchroom was dominated with them. Some were coloring, others were dancing, and a few were eating. Children.

"Great. Just what we fucking need," Beck muttered.

Cat jumped up and down clapping, she stopped when the gang was staring at her strangely, "What? I like them!"she said, she ran to a table of kids coloring and joined with them.

"Parent's really care about their children," Beck scoffed.

"What do you mean?" asked Andre.

"Well, I hope our job isn't to interact with these little shits." sighed Beck.

"It's not like we are murderers," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, despite what you people may think, I enjoy the company of well behaved tiny humans."

"Also, think about it, why would Alex tell us to change into our regular clothing." Tori added, pointing at her pink t shirt.

"True," Andre nodded, agreeing with Tori, "Can't have a bunch of parent's come and see their kids playing with convicts."

"I'm just glad to be out of that, god-awful jumpsuit." Trina said, "Anything is better than that."

Alex then appeared, holding a clip board. "The day camp is running low on staffers, some quit after that storm." She said, "Help the kids, color with them, play games, dance, and make sure they are having fun," instructed Alex.

Jade wasted no time going to where Cat was, Tori followed. Trina, Robbie, Beck and Andre just stood there staring. Some grimaced and moaned.

Sluggishly the remaining four drifted around, not staying with a batch of kids no more than 15 minutes.

Cat, Tori and Jade were at a table with about 7 kids, they were around 4 maybe 5. Jade was sitting next to Tori, trying to plan her next move.

_Ugh I wish it was only her and I_, she thought. _I wish we were in my car and away from everybody._

"Okay, Jade." Cat said, standing up, "I'll leave you and Tori alone." she said winking.

Jade got red in the face as Cat got up and left. Tori smiled, her heart doing spins, and excited that Jade wanted to be alone with her.

"What?" Jade asked, "I like being alone with you."

"Really?" Tori asked skeptically, eyeing the Goth. "I mean, we are going to be alone on our date."

Jade's eyes grew wide with happiness. "Date?"

A few shades redder than normal, Tori felt her heart skip beats after beats, "I mean um, if it's a date then, you know yeah."

"Are you into me, as much as I am into you?" Jade asked. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that."

Tori's face split into a giant grin. "You're _into_ me?"

"Not that I am making a big deal of it Vega, but I do find you less annoying than before." She said, blushing almost. "I also want time for us."

"There's _us_ time?" Tori said in awe.

Jade rolled her eyes, "God, Vega. I like you, okay?"

"Okay." Tori said eagerly, smiling widely.

"Okay?" Jade asked, in skepticism.

"Okay." Tori reassured her.

"Okay!" Cat chimed in, she was back at the table.

The two of them looked at her and laughed. Jade was in a happy place, she was making good growth with Tori. Randy and what was left of Dickers, were buried so deep. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

6 pm. Robbie was at his grandmother's house, alone, sitting at his desk, and fighting to stay awake. Ever since the storm he would fall asleep at 7 pm and wake up at 7 am without missing a beat. He doesn't wake up in the night and has the strangest dreams.

"I will not fall asleep," Robbie said to himself over and over. However that method did not work, within minutes he is fast asleep.

Same time at Sikowitz place, the quirky teacher was sitting comfortably in his chair, and is drinking juice from one of his many coconuts. His house is filled with them now, coconuts, everywhere you looked.

As he was watching TV somebody is pounding on the door, he was startled, and stared at it before he got up.

"Alright, alright! Hold your unicorn's, I'm coming." He said, making his way to the door with a coconut still in hand, he was surprised to see Robbie when he opened it.

"Robbie? Are you alri-" He didn't finish, Robbie had pushed his way in. He shoved him into the counter, Sikowitz fell spilling his coconut juice all over him, and hit his head against the counter.

"Where the fuck is my money?" He asked calmly, only his tone was mean. He did not seem like himself, he wasn't as awkward, he didn't have his glasses on, and moved with rhythm.

"Robbie, what mo-"

"You broke my fucking phone you dick, now I want money to replace it."

"All I have are these cocon-"

"Well, fuck you and these coconuts!" He yelled, before kicking one towards him.

Grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen Robbie proceeded to kick him and hit him with it repeatedly.

Out of nowhere, breaking the window, a dart flew into Sikowitz house, it hit Robbie in the neck. He felt woozy for a second before falling to the ground. Sikowitz passed out as well, covered in blood, and spilled coconut juice.

The door to opened once more, a person came in dressed black from head to toe, the combat boots it was wearing were tied tight. It removed it's black paintball goggles and black bandana from around it's mouth, revealing to be Jade.

Jade sighed, "Christ almighty,"

Grabbing Robbie by his feet, Jade dragged him out of Sikowitz house, and out to her truck.

Back home Robbie bolted up from another nightmare, still laying on his side he checked the time, it was only 8 pm but Robbie felt like it had been longer. He was surprised to be awake, normally when he fell asleep he was out for the night.

He scrambled to his feet, that's when he saw it. A person sitting in his computer chair, tied to it to be exact, with his star wars pillow case over the person's head. Taped to the person was a note:

_They aren't dreams. Get the other's and head to Sikowitz house.__  
__DO NOT TRUST YOURSELF!_

_\- MH_

Robbie felt a sharp pain in his stomach and was confused by what the third sentence meant. Hesitantly he reached for the pillow case, when he pulled it off he felt his dinner starting to come up.

Robbie was staring at himself, tied to a chair, and clearly unconscious. He didn't know what to do with himself, literally. He sat down on his bed, a feeling of dread came upon him. There were two of him, but he didn't know how. What he did know was if his dream about beating up Sikowitz were real, then his dream about robbing a convenience store, stealing cars, and nights of partying with sketchy people were real too.

He sat pondering before his other self started to talk.

"Good god, you're awake? Why the fuck are you awake?"

Robbie didn't know what to say, he stood, and stared at himself in complete shock.

"Well, just don't stand there get me out of these ropes!"

"I-I can't- b-becau-"

"Jesus Christ, spit it the fuck out already!" The other Robbie scoffed.

"The note." Robbie pointed.

The other Robbie looked down and saw the note, "Yeah, you must have an angel or something, because I would of knocked you out, and finished dealing with the creepy teacher."

Robbie stared in horror and the other Robbie laughed without a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** So we meet Robbie's alter ego and he isn't a friendly guy. We also see a bit of future Jade.

I want to thank you guys for all the support.

Please leave a review letting me know what you think so far!


	8. Chapter 7 - RRB&J

**A/N:** Woah its been a while! A year almost lol. Huh hmm sorry for the lack of updates life got in the way. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Robbie, Rob, Bobby &amp; Jori**

* * *

Andre, Beck, and Robbie #1 had studied the tied up Evil Robbie for several minutes, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. No, no, they knew what was going on, but they weren't sure how much trouble Evil Robbie had caused. They didn't want to ask him, he was calmer with the duct tape over his mouth.

"So, what now?" Andre questioned aloud.

"I say we go with plan B," Beck voiced.

"What's exactly is plan B?" asked Robbie.

"Kill Evil Robbie, and bury him," Beck gestured at the other Robbie who was violently shaking his head no in protest.

"Won't that kill me?" Robbie shrieked, "If this thing is me? I don't have a twin I, -I have no clue what's going on."

"Besides don't you think we killed enough people?" Andre asked, he was sitting on Robbie's bed trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Huh let's not forget that it was, Jade who killed our probation officer, and it was Dickers who killed Randy, so yeah, definitely not a WE thing."

"Give it a rest Beck, we still need to figure out what to do with Evil Robbie," Andre sighed.

"Well, what do the girls suggest we do?" Robbie asked, "Are they sure that Sikowitz is going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Tori. Doctors say he was beaten so bad that he won't have any memory of what happened." Andre said, however, he caught the worry in Robbie's eyes, and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Robbie, the doctors are also saying that he will wake up soon."

"I'm also partially worried about this dude helping us out."

Andre was inclined to disagree with Beck, "I mean obviously _she's_ on our side because _she_ has been helping us." He got up to stretch because he was beyond tired. "I think we should let this chick help us out, because we could use all the help we need."

Robbie didn't say much; he wanted to ask his other self a ton of questions. He wanted to know more about the dreams he was having. The money, cars, and fights all racked his brain. He couldn't take it anymore. Andre and Beck were talking about the mysterious chick who left them notes but Robbie had enough. He ripped off the duct tape to hear what explanation evil Robbie had.

The sound of the tape coming off stopped Beck and Andre in mid conversation.

"Final-fucking-ly," Evil Robbie exclaimed, "Let these ropes off would ya? I need to get the fuck out of here."

"First off!" Robbie shouted, his voice higher than usual, as he was trying to assert his dominance over his other self, "What are you called because I highly doubt you use my- OUR real name, so what can we call you besides Evil Robbie."

"You can call me Bobby and you can call him, Rob."

"Him? Who is _him_? Robbie?" Beck asked pointing at Robbie, confused.

"Who?" Andre chimed in, also confused.

That's when Robbie felt it, his sides hurting again, all over again, only worse than before.

"Huh guys?" Robbie tried getting his friends attention, but they were too busy trying to decipher what Bobby was saying.

"The other guy, you dicks. His name is Rob."

"What other guy?"

Beck crossed his arms, "Hey! Don't call us dicks."

"Um, oh gosh," Robbie said, sniffling. If possible, he looked even paler than before. "Guys?"

This time Beck and Andre looked at Robbie, he was about to fall over, he was holding his stomach.

That's when it happened, another Robbie seeming to come out of him. He was dressed in an expensive suit, he calmly took off his glasses, placing them in his suit pocket before helping Robbie.

"Hi, I'm Rob." His voice was soothing, charming, and seductive all at once. He had this unexplained swagger that was encouraging, and he was not at all hostile like Bobby. "Please forgive Bobby, he can be very violent."

"No shit." Beck chirped, "Let me guess, you're the "nice" Robbie?"

Robbie sat down on the bed next to Andre, he had no idea what was going on.

"Well," Rob began to say, "I'm the side of Robbie that's rarely shown, his courage and masculinity basically." He stopped speaking momentarily when he noticed the confusion on the boys faces, "Are you guys understanding so far?" The three boys nodded in unison, "Right, okay, Bobby as well, is the side of Robbie that isn't shown, he's basically all the bottled up anger, and stupid decisions he doesn't make." He gestured towards Robbie when he spoke.

Robbie was about to speak before Rob did, "Now your dreams are accurate, everything happened, but don't worry nobody died, and the money is safe. Bobby is actually trust worthy he's just a bit rough around the edges."

"Money?" Beck asked, still in shock that Robbie had practically given birth to himself twice.

"Yeah," Robbie took this as his cue to jump in, "What money?"

"The poker games, the fights, the dice, the ponies, the drug dealing, the-" Bobby was cut off by the tape being put back on his mouth from Rob.

"You need to exhibit more control Robbie," Rob started, "He's the id, you're the ego, and I am the super ego. Together we can exist perfectly, but as the host, you have to control us."

"He speaks like an angel." Beck said, half sarcastic and half serious, causing Andre to snicker.

Robbie was taking it all in, "How do I control you guys?"

"Focusing," Rob added, "Also, the banking information is on your computer."

Robbie smirked, slapping his stomach lightly with both hands, "I think I know how to get you guys back in here."

Rob looked to Bobby, "You ready?" The tied up thug just nodded.

Robbie stepped forward. "Okay boys," he began to drum on his belly with both hands which caused him to absorb Rob. Bobby's eyes grew wide, he didn't think Robbie had it in him. Robbie inched closer to Bobby this time putting one hand on his shoulder, "Don't make me hug you Bobby!" He sang, causing the other version to squirm in disgust, after a minute Bobby was absorbed into Robbie as well, leaving the rope and tape behind.

"So are you sure you can trust them," Andre said slowly, "Because the note says not to."

"Yes, I am going to trust Rob, Bobby needs to be watched, he's off the handle."

"It could be Rob," Andre said, "He has this cocky persona about him."

"I think he's just confident," Robbie thankful, "I'm just glad these pains are gone." He took out his phone to send a mass text message to the girls, letting them know what exactly happened.

Beck finally spoke, "So how much money do you have?

* * *

When the gang initially got to Sikowitz house they found it to be cleaner than usual, it looked like whoever sent Bobby to them took the time to clean up first. There was another note, this time typed that said:

**He will be fine.  
Ambulance ETA 11 minutes.  
Help Robbie sooner rather than later.**

The gang wasn't sure about the last part so they agreed to split up. The guys were going to go back to Robbie's and the girls were going to accompany Sikowitz to the hospital.

The hospital staff was a little baffled at how well Sikowitz seemed to be doing; he had two broken ribs, a black eye and a huge lump on his head. He was only unconscious for 2 hours which they thought was great considering his head injuries. They wanted to observe him for another twenty-four hours, but Tori intervened, and persuaded them to release him that day. Apparently he had no recollection of the beating so Robbie was safe, however he was going to check his security cameras when he got home, once he figured out how to work them.

Tori and Cat waited at the entrance of the hospital for their respective rides, Cat for Jade and Tori for Trina.

_God why did I try to kiss her, why did I say date, this is going to go badly_

Cat was squinting staring hard at Tori, "Dammit Cat, stay the fuck out of my head!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat sighed loudly, "It's so hard!"

"Well, at least make it seem as if you aren't reading my damn mind."

Jade was driving towards the entrance when she received a text message, the number was random.

_Talk to Tori. Try to be semi fucking normal for once_

_-MH_

She was angry at this point, she hated when people told her what to do, she was going to send a nasty text message, but another one came through, this time a completely different random number.

_I'm not telling you what to do. She likes you &amp; you like her so make it happen._

_-MH_

"Okay, what the actual fuck." She said as she tossed her phone onto the passenger seat. "Okay Jade, Okay, Okay Okay, stay fucking cool."

Pulling up to the front of the hospital Cat gleefully ran to the car. Jade gave her a stern look causing the jolly red head to stop.

_Cat, I know you can hear my thoughts, please have Trina take you home._

_Soooo you can be alone with Tooooori?_

Jade rolled her eyes,_ Yes so I can be alone with... holy fuck did I just read your thoughts? How is this happening?_

_Ohhh this is cool so we can talk but without talking, just staring at each other, Jadey this is going to be so much fun and then..._

_NO!_

_...sorry.._

_Cat my god, okay so I think that if you can read people thoughts you can also project ideas into their head._

_Jadey this is awesome._

There telepathic conversation was cut short by the sound of Trina honking her horn, it snapped Jade out of it when she saw Tori staring at them, confusion laced in her face.

Cat ran to Tori, "Tori wait!"

_Can you hear me?_

_Oddly yes, but I am not surprised._

_Okay, go with Jade._

_Why?_

_So that way you two can talk!_

Before Tori can even think up an excuse Cat pushed her way passed Tori and into Trina's car, not caring about nothing but sleep Trina pulled out of there.

She noticed Jade gripping the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles white, and that's when she thought about her own hands. Tori needed gloves. Taking her time she stepped into Jade's car, all while smiling.

"Are you expecting company?" Tori asked, referring to the fact that the car was spotless, and smelled outrageously good.

Jade scratched behind her head, "I wanted it clean for our, you know movie date, um yeah that."

"Oh, you cleaned for me?" she teased, covertly impressed that Jade went through so much trouble for her.

Tori was fiddling with her hands, she wanted to hold Jade's hands badly, but she knew that a single touch could do a lot of harm. Jade could see the hesitation, she didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to make Tori as comfortable as she can.

"Are you alright?" she breathed, still unsure on if she sounded sincere enough. Her biggest problem was not sounding like she cared enough. Then, her expression twisted into a frown, "You seem, I don't know, aggravated, and nervous all rolled into one."

Tori let out a small sigh, "No, I'm just not used to it."

"Used to it?" Jade questioned, then it dawned on her that Tori was talking about her powers, "It matches your personality if you think of it."

Tori's lips curled into a cynical grin, "What do you mean? I think that these powers are weird and pretty random." She added lightheartedly, "Do I really suck the life out of people?"

Jades's brows shot up in to her hairline, and she bit her bottom lip self-consciously. She wasn't sure if Tori noticed or if she should say what was on her mind. She cleared her throat before she began, "If you think about it, the powers we all have in some way matches our personality or flaws."

Tori rolled her eyes playfully and folded her arms across her chest, "Flaws?"

"Yes Tori, flaws!" Jade said through a laugh. Slowing down due to the light change, Jade took the opportunity to glance over at Tori. Her arms were still playfully crossed and she had a smile on her face. "Now, may I continue?"

"Robbie doesn't like conflict and he is horrible with chicks, so that's why he is able to manifest himself into Rico Suave and Ike Turner," Tori's laughter interrupted Jade's train of thought, but the Goth loved that laugh so she didn't mind.

"Sorry Jade, that was hilarious though."

"Trina tries to do everything and anything to be famous, she literally tries to stretch her "talent", Beck is always popping in and out of someone's life," She gestured towards herself, "As you know, him and I were constantly on and off, thankfully now we are off. Andre is sometimes too trusting, can't see through peoples bullshit and now he can. Cat is in la la land half the time and now she can hear what's in other people's head, apparently I am "cold hearted" and you.."

"And me?" she inquired.

Jade didn't reply, the light changed back to green, and she continued her way to Tori's house.

"Come on Jade!" Tori begged, not liking the silence that had engulfed in the car.

She quirked her brow, amused at her tone of voice then nodded indulgently, "I think you have moments when you're awesome and when people are around you they don't know how to act nor do they know how to even breathe," Jade paused before she continued, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, "Vega, your presence alone could cause someone to feel that the their life is draining away, and I don't mean that in a bad way, and I," her words earned her a beaming smile from Tori and it stopped Jade mid-sentence when she saw that smile. Although Jade wanted to say more she was a bit nervous, instead Jade did something she rarely ever did.

She smiled back.


End file.
